Fulcrum
by Lux Remanet
Summary: Real love is always chaotic. NEW CHAPTERS TO BE STRICTLY ON AO3.
1. Prologue

a/n: Well this is awkward-

_*dodges tomatoes (eats some of them)*_

Inspired by _elements_ of Dishonored, in particular, how Corvo and Jessamine grew to be so close. Sort of an 'origins' story of how the two got together but set in the political backdrop of FFXV and FFXIII. I could have written a Corvo/Jessamine fic but I'm too emotionally invested in this pairing. Got one foot on board and the other on a banana peel. The entirety of this story will be told in Lightning's POV.

I suppose reviews can serve as an indicator of how well/terribly I'm doing the thing, but even as I say that, I don't care if I don't get any. _Ars gratia artis_. If you do have questions, I'll be happy to answer them-so long as they aren't anonymous and you leave your PM box open :)

(I'm currently on an importing buzz.)

* * *

><p><em>A productive, but not very subtle attempt at revenge fo<em>r the person who keeps fucking with my feels.<br>You know exactly who you are.__

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<em>: <em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Bodhum Isles.<em> _  
><em>_17 Years Earlier..._**

It was almost dawn when the embers of the funeral pyre began to die.

Lightning was among the solemn-faced crowd, clad in white with her head bowed low. In low tones they were uttering prayers to the Goddess; right hands settled over their hearts, beseeching Her to remember the promise made, and to honour it. Until they departed this world, the l'Cie would wear black as a constant reminder that there was still work to be done. In this respect, death became a celebration of life.

Through the din of hushed mutterings she heard the unmistakable sound of knuckles crackling and turned her head. Her chest constricted painfully. Raines' expression was a far cry from the serene mask she was used to seeing. His body was unnaturally rigid, no longer relaxed and open; hands balled at his sides as he fought to contain himself. He was trying, but she could see clear as day that something inside him had broken. And why not? Rygdea was the closest thing to a brother the man had.

Lightning's gaze flickered over to the front where Serah was performing the Sending, twirling her staff ever so gracefully to direct the glowing pyre flies; dancing to a tune only a Seeress could hear.

What if it was her on that pyre?

What if it was Serah who had been chosen by the Seeress before her to go to Lucis instead of Rygdea? And not just Serah, but Hope, Fang, Snow and the others. What if it was any one of the people closest to her? Would she even have half the strength to stand like Raines?

The answer was no; she wouldn't. Not even if it took breaking every bone in her body to try. What would be the point?

They were just glorified sacrifices. Lambs lining up for the slaughter now that the danger had passed and the war had been won. Their time was over. Bhunivelze was gone, defeated; never to return. All that remained was the fate Rygdea had chosen for himself. A fate that awaited all who were chosen to watch over the crystals.

Sacrifice: the final perfect act. The ultimate ransom paid for a greedy world whose knowledge of their race was quickly fading into obscurity.

_And for what?_

She took a step closer to Raines. Reached out, and then closed her hand over his. He flinched at the contact, but she held fast, levelling her gaze at the pyre when he opened his mouth to question her.

And then he understood.

The tears began to fall; pattering softly on the ground as the Seeress continued to dance. It didn't matter that they never saw eye to eye on the daily. Grieving was grieving. Loss was loss. Family was family.

Lightning felt him squeeze back.

And death was death.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucis, 18 Years Later<strong>_

* * *

><p>Noctis jumped back to avoid a potentially lethal thrust to his chest only to trip on a book on the library floor to fall full length on the carpet, uttering curses as he did. After a short pause his opponent stood over him in the incandescent light, the tip of Noctis' own sword hovering just above his throat.<p>

"Yield," they said, re-holstering their gun blade.

Noctis' frustration left him as suddenly as the battle had ended. He was surprised at voice he heard—so gentle and soft-spoken and _female; _a stark contrast to the brute strength he had heard tale of and had scrambled to defend against earlier on. Then again, l'Cie were not known for their conversational prowess.  
>He stared up the length of the sword now, more fascinated than afraid, and a tiny bit embarrassed because despite him initiating the ambush, it was he who had been caught unawares. His l'Cie was a woman?<p>

"Yield," came the quiet command again. "_Please_."

_Please?_

Noctis nodded, conceding to defeat. "Yield."

The sword in his face was replaced by a gauntleted hand, and he was pulled upright. The knight handed back his sword before going down on one knee, bowing her head. Noctis saw a few wayward strands of—_pink_, the colour was unmistakeably pink—hair poking out from under her helmet and felt his curiosity pique even further. She spoke.

"Your highness if I may be so bold…"

After years of being accustomed to hearing statements like that precede remarks he _always_ took offence at, Noctis immediately moved to re-assert his authority. It was a tactic he'd picked up from his father, and eighty per-cent of the time, the comments made became easier to endure.

"Remove your helmet first." He ordered.

"Sire?"

"If I'm going to entrust my life to you I at least deserve the courtesy of being able to speak to you face to face. And rise, knight. You're the victor here—no one should be celebrating on their knees."

The last part he felt it was necessary to add because after witnessing her prowess in battle, anyone with half a brain would be smart enough to want—no, _need_ to be on good terms with her.

The l'Cie of the isolated isles of Bodhum were the last of a great race of humans who had been bestowed with Etro's power. Maintaining an indifference to worldly affairs, their only concern was protecting the crystals—Etro's lasting legacy left to the humans in the aftermath of a great war that had resulted in the fall of Bhunivelze the Destroyer.

Since Lucis' founding the l'Cie custom had been to gift the heir to the throne (or rather, the future stewards of the country's crystal) on their eighteenth birthday with one of their own, to protect them until they breathed their last breath. Such a diplomatic gesture, Noctis' father had taught him, could not be afforded to taken lightly as the l'Cie had ceased doing the same to the other countries long ago, and just recently, Tenebrae. Noctis had no idea what Stella's father could have said to offend them, but he had no intention of following in his footsteps…

...which was why the uncertainty in the woman's eyes after she removed her helmet and bowed her head, as if _mortified_, scared the ever living shit out of him.

"Sire I…" She spoke to the ground, and he could see an evident blush on her cheeks as a pink fringe of hair curtained her eyes. "This is _highly_ unorthodox."

Noctis had always found it difficult to talk to women, but her overwhelming nervousness somehow inspired the nerve he found it difficult to muster in daily life.

"I said rise, didn't I?" He offered a hand, but she refused to look at it. He cleared his throat expectantly, and for good measure wiggled his fingers in front of her face.

"Sire I can't—"

"Up we go." Noctis' sword de-materialized in a twinkling cloud of crystal dust, and then he reached for her arms, praying she wouldn't break his.

His conscience was screaming at this point to stop but it was too late to care anyway. The next few seconds were quite comical: she seemed torn between fighting to stay on the ground and not wanting to reject a royal's help.

"Sire wait—I can stand on my own. No, don't trouble yourself I can—"

"There we go," Noctis finished, once she was standing to her full height in front of him. "Now then, what was it you wanted to say to me?"

_"_I was going to say—"

"I don't know how things go in the Bodhum Isles, but here it's considered polite to look someone in the eye when they're talking to you."

She almost raised her gaze at that statement, but at the last moment relented.

Noctis was impressed. The l'Cie's zealousness for rules and decorum really was legendary. Except...somehow, with the tiny display of hesitation, he sensed there was a bit of a rebel in his midst. And it had him thinking that maybe, just maybe, the l'Cie were a lot more human than the world had led him to believe.

_Just a little push, _he decided. "Am I too ugly to look at?" he asked.

"Sire?" The knight was aghast.

"I knew it." Noctis continued, pretending as if he couldn't hear her and his conscience screeching at him at fever pitch. "I _knew_ I couldn't trust my father's advisors. Thank you for your honesty, honourable l'Cie. It shall be rewarded."

"W-_what_? I wasn't implying that! Sire—" She sounded so horrified, it took all Noctis had to smother the laugh threatening to leave his lips and bury it deep.

"Sire you're not unattractive at all—"

"Oh?" His eyes flickered her way, but just as quickly her gaze returned to the bricks beneath her feet. He let out a dramatic sigh. "I suppose I'll have them all beheaded tomorrow morning for their insolence—"

"_Sire_," she sounded exasperated. "There's no need for that—"

"You're right." He agreed, banging a loose fist into his palm. "Incineration's _much_ cleaner. Good thinking."

"I didn't say that!"

Noctis smiled. She was looking at him, _finally_. "Then what _were_ you saying?"

She cleared her throat though her gaze and voice did not waver in the slightest this time, the subtle clenching of her fists at her sides told him she was far from being assuaged. "I was going to say, with the utmost respect, that despite it being my sworn duty to protect you I do believe you can be more than capable of protecting yourself."

"I should like to think so…" he paused, reflecting on her words. "Wait. You said 'can be', didn't you?"

She nodded and went down on her knee, bowing her head.

_Here it comes,_ Noctis thought, bracing himself.

"I don't mean in anyway to undermine your abilities," she began cautiously, "but I do believe there are a few gaps in your defences that can be remedied, and I can teach you, if you'd like, so that next time you see fit to test my reflexes I will not have to hold back. If it pleases, your grace." She added awkwardly.

That...stung.  
>A lot more than he thought it would. "I'd be a fool to decline that offer," Noctis said. "I accept, but I have conditions."<p>

"Name them sire."

He began to count on his fingers. "The getting on one knee thing seems like a hassle so it definitely needs to stop. I don't want to be walking around with you randomly dropping to the ground just because etiquette demands it. It's just…" he hesitated. He really didn't want to say 'stupid', but the word he was looking for was definitely in that neighbourhood.

"But it is customary," she protested.

"—for proposing marriage, I know."

The woman flushed. Glad there was no need to elaborate further, Noctis moved to the next item on the agenda.

"Number two: drop the formal speak—at least when you're with me. If you want me to trust you, I have to consider you my equal. No need to mince words when a few will do, plus you look like you're round about my age. You don't talk like that to your friends, do you?"

"No. But we're hardly equals."

"_I'll say_. You're way ahead of me in that department." Her eyes widened at the compliment, as if she'd never received one before in her life and it made him smile. "But don't let it get to your head," he wagged a finger. "I happen to be a fast learner, and I'm just as stubborn as my ancestors."

"I'll do my best."

"You'd better. And finally, the most important thing of all, I think."

"Yes?"

"What's your name?"

She blinked, stunned. Like he'd slapped her in the face.

Noctis crossed his arms expectantly and waited for her to explain.

"You already know my name. It's—"

"Claire, I know, I read your file, but I'm getting the sense that it's not the one you're used to being addressed by. Lucis is going to be your home for the next couple of years—given how well you manage to do your job—and if it'll make you more comfortable…"

"Comfortable," she repeated hollowly, as if the term itself was foreign to her.

He continued with a shrug. "I've read that by rite of passage l'Cie are given a second name, a 'true' name to reflect their true selves and nature. And judging by the way you've reacted just now, I'm guessing you've already earned one, haven't you? Or else your elders wouldn't have sent you here. Tell me. It must be badass."

A smile finally broke through that solemn exterior. "I don't know about badass, but they call me Lightning, sire."  
><em><br>Fitting_, Noctis thought. "Well, you can call me Noct." He offered a hand and this time she allowed him to pull her up. She followed him as they clambered awkwardly over the furniture and shelves that had been knocked around in the aftermath of their initial confrontation.

"By the way, thanks for agreeing to meet me in person before the ceremony," Noctis said.

"You attacked me." She sounded accusing.

"Yeah."

"Without provocation."

"As you stated earlier, I was 'testing your reflexes'."

"Was it really necessary? I don't believe it accomplished anything."

"Actually, it accomplished a lot more than I expected. And it's an age-old ritual, so don't ask."

"Expected?" She said worriedly, as he closed the library door behind them. She followed him down the hallway lined with tapestries and paintings of the kings before him while he began straightening his tie. "What do you mean by—"

He stopped suddenly, wondering if he had time to change when she collided into him, falling onto her back. "Sorry," he said, helping her up.

"It's fine. Sire—"  
><em><br>"Noct,_" he corrected. "Save 'sire' for my father. I'm not that old."

"Noct," she repeated carefully. She looked guilty, like someone uttering their very first cuss word. _At least she's trying, _he thought, managing to keep a straight face. He indicated to the painting of his grandfather seated on the throne with his own l'Cie standing to his right. Both their expressions were mirror expressions of each other and spoke volumes of their reputation. _Stoic and immovable stone._

"It was no secret Lightning, that my father and all those other old farts before him _despised_ their l'Cie Protectors. It took years for them to accomplish the camaraderie you and I have in just a few minutes."

"Oh..."

"Not bad, huh?"

"Yes sire. _Noct_," she added quickly, after he narrowed his eyes at her.

As they turned a corner and came in sight of Ignis and the other attendants, he held up a hand to stop them all from rushing at him. He spotted makeup in one of the attendant's hands and tried not to grimace.  
><em><br>I'm a prince, not an goddamn movie star._

"Your highness," Lightning began, seeming to interpret his pause as hesitation.

"Where are you standing Lightning? Tell me."

The ensuing silence was just as heavy as the weight of his words as she took a moment to contemplate them. "Behind you." She answered, resolute.

"Can I trust that you'll be there no matter what happens? No matter what life or 'fate' throws at us?"

"Only if I can trust that you will never try to stop me from fulfilling my duty first and foremost as a l'Cie."

There was no hesitation or blinking on Noctis' part. "You can."

"Then I trust you. No matter what happens, no matter what life or fate throws at us."

Far in the back of his mind he heard the unmistakeable sound of a door being shut, and a lock clicking into place. As their echoes faded and he came back to the present he realized why. With two words he had sealed his and Lightning's fates. Like his father and his ancestors before him their destinies would now be inexplicably intertwined.

Forever.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:  
><strong>Love of One's Country

* * *

><p>If Lightning had to choose, the bunker beneath the Caelum palace rose gardens would have ranked as number three out of three places in Lucis that she felt most at home. Originally designed as a fallout shelter in the event of war by Lucis' thirteenth king, it quickly became the ideal training ground for generations of Caelums as they learnt to harness the power granted to them by the crystal.<p>

As their knowledge of the crystal's power expanded so too did the bunker, with every incumbent tweaking or adding on a certain magical functionality to it to simplify the learning process for the next heir. A hundred years later, the bunker was now a futuristic dome, measuring a diameter of 175 feet, crafted out of white interlocking triangular pads that covered the floor and reached the ceiling at an apex of 70 feet.

At least, that's what it looked like when it wasn't in use. Thanks to an array of sophisticated gadgetry, Noctis explained, the dome was able to simulate virtually any environment in great detail, from treacherous icy landscapes and daunting stormy seas to peaceful sunlit glades, like the one she was in now.

'_Ambitious,' _Lightning remembered saying her first day here.

_'The future is as important to you as it is to us,' _Noctis answered simply, happy with the newfound respect in her eyes.

But even that little ray of hope for wasn't enough to erase a l'Cie's inherent dissatisfaction at humanity. As someone who had grown up accustomed to a life centred on thinking of the _whole_, rather than the self; the _many_, rather than the one, she was continually stymied by the self-interested mindsets of the local populace. How could a race only slightly different from her own not value the crystals as much as her and her fellow l'Cie? After all that had been lost, all that had been sacrificed. All the blood that had been shed. Why, the crystals symbolized the very peacetimes they were living in!

Noctis did try explaining it to her time and time again—really, the man deserved an award for his unwavering patience—but it only succeeded in making her bitterer for it.

_'Centuries ago when they were all living in fear people had reason to be a little more devout and reverent toward Etro and the l'Cie's role in defeating Bhunivelze. Now that there's nothing to fear—what use is there on dwelling on the past? The fear is gone, Light, and time is precious. At the end of the day everyone just wants to enjoy whatever time they have on this earth. Life is meant to be lived in the present, not past.'_

_'Is that _your_ view on the matter?' _Lightning had said, admittedly a little testily.

'_Lightning you _know_ I'm the last person who'd ever think that way. I think my own father would beat me black and blue if it ever came to that. But you have to understand that not all of us have seen and experienced what you l'Cie have. Not all of us can say that we've had tea and crumpets with the Goddess._

_How many humans will ever get that honour and live to tell the tale? And I think you're being just a little bit stereotypical. There are crazily devout individuals out there who worship Etro. They revere the Goddess everyday, probably even more than you l'Cie do without receiving so much as a smidgen of acknowledgement. To them you're living proof that God's playing favourites and some of them envy or even resent you for it.'_

_'Etro does not—'_

_'None of us _humans _know that Light. That's all I'm trying to say. It's just the way things are.'_

_The way things are, _Lightning scoffed.

A gentle clinking sound off to her right made her open her eyes. To the untrained eye it would have appeared that she was staring into an empty space. But Lightning saw the crystal shards swirling in the artificial sunlight, not five feet away, as clear as day. Like a hornet's nest they emitted an almost inaudible hum, deceptively docile.

He was close.

_Where are you…_

In this world that was not quite a world, the training ground was just one such example of the Caelum family's devotion to understanding the power of the crystal entrusted to them. The design of the habisphere was meticulous, from the artificial wind billowing softly around the arena right down to the blades of grass yielding to her footfalls as she took a step toward the anomaly. Even the sound of gravel crunching beneath her boots was so convincing she was often at times tempted to crouch and grab a fistful for more closer inspection. From her place among the gently waving grass beds she could glance up and admire an azure sky much too vibrant to be real. Even on the best of days Lucis skies were oft times clouded with industrial smog. She didn't care for wealth, but she couldn't help but wonder about the hefty sums of money that had gone into the development and maintenance of this place. They had thought of everything.

And _clearly_ Noctis too, who had decided that this daytime setting would be today's sparring circle. Given that the crystal granted him the ability to transverse different dimensions, areas where light was abundant, much like this sunny meadow, enhanced his power. Over time, with enough sparring sessions and diligent practice in his own time he was now able to hide himself in other pockets of this reality while he plotted ways of catching her off-guard.

But not just on the battlefield either. She hated when he pulled tricks like these; appearing suddenly out of thin air in the palace corridors, right into her waiting fist, but they always helped keep her reflexes sharp. She had a feeling it was thanks to Ignis who never hesitated to point out how grateful he was that there was finally someone to dish out humble pie whenever Noctis was within earshot. It also consequently set the foundation for her friendship with Gladiolus; with the two compiling a humorous archive of Noctis' steadily mounting losses—much to the latter's chagrin. So far Lightning was in the lead and enjoying it, but that was only because Gladiolus had been too busy running errands for Cor to spar.

'_Laugh now while you still can. I'll catch up. And when I do, you'll be sorry.'_

Lightning smirked as she boldly approached the shards. She was as unfazed by the declaration then as she was now. Maybe today he'd finally have the honour of a victory…despite his less than honourable tactics in achieving it. She was almost tempted to lose on purpose if it meant putting an end to this _ridiculous_ one-sided rivalry.

The wind shifted, and the shards swirled around her, close enough to playfully flick a strand of pink hair off her shoulder before flitting out of reach from a retaliatory swipe of Ultima. Lightning rolled her eyes.

"Coward!" she called, though her tone was not unkind. Her grip flexed on the handle of her gun blade, waiting.

The shards vanished. A sudden gust of wind rushed toward her from her 3 o'clock but this was _Noctis_ fighting her, _and if memory served—_

Lightning pivoted and easily blocked his attack from behind. Steel clashed against steel and then locked. Amber eyes regarded her in annoyance while her helm re-materialized, visor lowering to conceal her face.

And the smug smile he wasn't supposed to see.

"How'd you do that?" he demanded, an amusing mixture of incredulity and wonder at the same time. There was a purple welt on his jaw from when she'd round-house kicked him earlier.

"Defeat me and maybe I'll tell you."

"Tch." He vanished, reappearing on a large rock a few feet away. The crystal shards were no longer docile; oscillating around the Lucis heir in a glittering vortex.

_Does this boy ever learn? _The l'Cie wondered. "That boring tactic again?" she sneered.

Bristling at the remark, Noctis pointed at her with the flat of his palm, jaw set and determined. The vortex halted, and an array of swords, spears and rifles materialized, suspended in the air, all rotating to point at her. With his free hand he picked out a semi-automatic. They held each other's gazes for a fraction of a second, and then he smirked, closing his outstretched palm into a fist.

The weapons torpedoed toward her in deadly intent, capping speeds to quick for human eyes to comprehend, tearing everything in their path asunder. They sliced trees in half, punched holes through the thicker trunks and embedded themselves into the earth, kicking up sprays of dirt and grass upon arrival.

And none of them touched the l'Cie.

Like the lithe blade of a fencing foil she moved with graceful precision, guided only by an awareness that bordered on the precognitive. She pirouetted, swayed, and twisted away, watching the projectiles soar dumbly past without breaking rhythm. Noctis constantly teased her about the irony of her having two left feet because you never would have guessed it with the way she was moving now.

_'You really need to sit down and watch the replay.' _Ignis always said.

Lightning didn't understand the hype. It was just muscle memory and reflex, years of training she had endured and could never unlearn, all for the sake of the Focus. There was nothing graceful about it, but if it _was_ a dance, then it was the only dance that mattered.

"Bored _now_?" Noctis teased. He started shooting, not even bothering to wait for an answer. Such was their general interaction during battle, each fighting to one-up the other.

Lightning twisted aside, letting the bullets rain past her, before dropping into an impossibly low crouch: right knee bent, left leg extended out beside her, bending sharply forward at the waist.

_Too easy, _the l'Cie thought.

She pushed off the ground in an impossibly high leap toward him, twisting and deflecting bullets as she did. Her quick descent was just as impossible: Ultima raised, she became a hurling projectile, bearing down on him before he could even think to adjust his aim.

Or even _think_, for that matter. He always turned rash when he lost his nerve; a habit she had been trying since the beginning to break.

"Fuck!"

Succincter words had never been spoken.

Ultima rammed against the hastily redrawn barriers in a powerful horizontal arc, and if he had been prepared, he wouldn't have been sent flying backward.

Which was exactly what happened.

And what always tended to happen.

A groan escaped the prince as his back slammed against the nearest tree, and then he went limp, sliding to the ground and crumpling into a heap. His weapons vanished. The humming stopped. The glade became silent once more.

_I didn't hit him _that _hard, _Lightning thought, sheathing Ultima with a frown. Her helm melted away as she approached and stood over the fallen prince. A glowing Cure spell ready in her hand, she bent forward.

Eyes jerking open, the latter swung out his leg, knocking her onto her back. Sword re-materializing in his left hand, he lunged before she could react, pinning her to the ground with his weight. With his blade now hovering just an inch from her collar bone he smirked.

_No fucking way, _Lightning thought.

"I win." He said, strangely breathless for some reason. His eyes had returned to their usual dark blue, and they were filled with mischief.

"You _cheated_." Lightning spat.

"So?"

Lightning kneed him in the groin. Buckling over and clutching at the wounded area in pain, the prince crumpled to the ground for _real_ this time, bestowing every curse ever invented by man upon her. Letting out a sigh, she sat up and dusted herself off. The sounds of his groaning reverberating throughout the training ground was music to her ears. _Hmph. Served him right_. But after a minute of it she turned, exasperated. He sounded like a dying animal.

"Look, do you want me to—"

"Don't. Need. Your help…_Cure…_" He managed to grit out. She turned away to give him privacy, holding in a laugh as a relieved sigh escaped him. He was sitting upright when she glanced back, arms resting on propped up knees and scowling at her.

"At least you don't have to worry about not being able to have _children_," she snickered. She dodged a handful of grass that went sailing for her head. She knew how much he hated that topic, especially with King Regis throwing hints here and there about how nice it'd be playing hide and transverse with 'Noctis' munchkins'.

_Regis_' words, not hers.

Noctis lay back on the forest floor with a sigh, reaching upward and letting the sunlight filter through his fingertips. "You l'Cie don't like to lose, do you."

That was an unfair assessment, Lightning thought. Yes she strived to do her best in every battle, but it wasn't for the spoils. It was never about winning, not really. All l'Cie reveled in the challenge; the thrill of facing a worthy opponent because their unparalleled abilities vastly limited the list of contenders. But there were lines that weren't crossed.

"It's not the losing that we mind, but the dissatisfaction with a dishonourable defeat."

"No, it's more than that." He rolled onto his stomach and studied her. "It's almost like it's your job description."

"It's a serious job."

"Serious enough to nearly deprive Lucis of its future heirs?"

"Hmph. You deserved that."

Noctis fell silent.

"Not a good feeling, is it?"

"Whatever. The look on your face was _priceless_."

"As was yours."

The prince laughed as he stood, dusting himself off before offering a hand. It should have been the other way around, but she had given up long ago trying to discourage the practice. He hadn't been joking when he said he harboured the same level of stubbornness as his ancestors, not to mention outdated sense of chivalry. She was the knight, not he last she checked.

Noctis was still staring while she brushed faux grass and bits of twig out of her hair.

"What?"

"Four years and I'm still stumped as to how you can move around like you're not covered in metal."

Short of covering her entire body in molasses; donning the heavy armour and refraining from using magic were the only handicaps Lightning could feasibly give herself (in addition to drinking a special elixir that suppressed her power), if only to even up the playing field. "Imagine if I wasn't." She said, tone flat.

Noctis, apparently, had been thinking along the lines of something cruder in nature because his lips curled into a smile.

She punched him in the arm. Hard.

"Walked right into that one," he snickered, rubbing it in pain before adding. "You've overtaken me in the polls, you know. Last week's hot topic was who your ideal man would be."

Lightning shot him a look of pure venom. Being sexually objectified in the media dealt a crushing blow to her pride as a l'Cie and constantly frayed the very little strings of patience and respect she had for humanity as a whole. There were a few groups that rallied against such misogyny but as such they were few, and lacked enough support to inspire change. Adding that to the fact that the Caelum dynasty and government offices were patriarchal in nature and the matter became an uphill battle. Granted, Noctis wasn't a keen believer in this aspect of his ancestor's ideals, but his constant trivializing of the matter by teasing her had finally gotten on her last nerve.

"Keep talking Your Highness." Lightning said, fighting to keep her tone even. "It's only going to cost you your prostate."

"Yes, about that. You seem so interested in my ability to perform lately." He chuckled as a blush coloured her cheeks and leaned closer. His voice lowered in a deliberate attempt to sound seductive. "Why? Do I seem out of practice to you?"

Lightning snorted and looked away. "You _must_ be if your relationships have the shelf life of a potato."

Noctis' face fell at the remark.

"You deserved that, too."

"I was just trying to—"

"I know what you're trying to do. And it's not nor will it ever help so quit it."

Noctis stared, perplexed for a moment and then he frowned.

Lightning exhaled, but it did nothing to help her mood. Originally being the first female l'Cie to ever step foot in Lucis was amusing to her because she like all her fellow l'Cie knew the frivolous nature of humans very well. It was a passing interest; nothing more. Their interest would wane after a few months, Lightning thought, just like in the case of her predecessors.

Except it didn't.

Four years on the fascination had become an obsession. Day in and day out Lightning featured in magazines, in news papers, in Opinion Polls. What was her sexual orientation? Was she single? What kind of shampoo did she use? Was that her natural hair colour? Did she own a dress? Did she find her armour too masculine and would she prefer something more effeminate? And on, and on. No one ever asked her opinion on the l'Cie's role in a rapidly modernising world. No one ever asked what being a l'Cie was _like._ No one cared.

And yet, as disappointed as she was with Lucii society she was more disappointed in herself because _she_ had been so _naive_ as to think it would all go away if she ignored it.

Well no longer.

"I know you're only trying to make light of the situation," Lightning said, feeling all the years of tempered frustration slowly beginning to breach the surface as she wondered: '_why do ''I' even need to explain myself?'_ "but you can't possibly understand how insulting it is to me, day by day, not just as a l'Cie, but as a _person _to know that my only worth in Lucis is as a stupid sexual fantasy."

"Light it was just a—"

"_I'm not done_."

Eyes widening slightly, Noctis clamped his mouth shut, stunned. Lightning had never and _was_ never—under any circumstance—_ever_ supposed to address him that way. She wanted to fall on her own sword right then and there.

_APOLOGISE, _ Odin intoned angrily. _NOW._

She was way ahead of him. "Noct—"

"_No._" Noctis cut her off, expression neutral. "I want to hear what you have to say."

"It's nothing. I—"

His gaze hardened, and Lightning knew there was no going back now. Odin had lapsed into stony silence.

She closed her eyes, held her breath and counted to ten in her head before letting it out, but the bitterness refused to leave her. "Caelum I've been on this earth far longer than the time it has taken humanity to rise from the ashes The Destroyer left in his wake. You can't possibly fathom the _hell_ my brothers and sisters and I have been through to give life to the reality you're living in. The sacrifice. The _blood_.

"Against our better judgement we listened to the Goddess and gifted the crystals to humanity, to your ancestors, to _you, _if only to help you start anew. And while humanity has continued to flourish and abuse our numbers have continued to diminish. It isn't a question of this being fair or unfair, but there is a sad truth that there are so little of us left, so little of us around to _remind_ you just _how lucky you are. _And for you to just turn around and—" she halted.

From the understanding in his eyes it was clear the message had gotten across. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and stepped back,finally reigning in the beast that had slipped through the cracks.

"Light…"

"We may not be human but that doesn't give anyone the right to treat us less than it. The jokes have to stop."

Noctis was quiet for a long while, but when he met her eyes again he was smiling abashedly.

God this boy was weird. "What?"

"Guess I deserved it," he said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I didn't realize how much it…yeah…I'm sorry, okay? I really didn't…you know, _think_…"

She was so taken back by his sincerity; she actually started to feel like _she _was in the wrong. She crossed her arms and looked away, because his gaze was unnerving her. "Yeah, well you pissed me off."

"See that's just _it. _Nothing ever seems to faze you so I just assume you're okay. I've told you; you can tell me anything."

"And I _do_."

"_Right_."

Lightning had no answer.

"When I say anything," Noctis said, expression serious "I _mean _anything. If this is going to become a pattern where you bottle things up and explode in my face I don't know where that leaves us as partners. I've never lied to you and I need you to do the same. "

"It's not going to happen again, so don't worry about it."

"Of course not." He reached out and for the first time in four years touched her shoulder, squeezing firmly. "Because you're going to _tell_ me next time, aren't you. Equals, remember?"

Equals. Yet another ideal of his she struggled to get used to. "Yeah. I remember." She tried to remove his hand but he kept it there, apparently not done.

"We're good, right?"

"Yeah."

"There's nothing else you wanna..." he pressed, smirking because he knew the contact was making her squirm. "You can tell me anything I won't—"

"There's _nothing_." Lightning said, clipped.

"Are you sure? Because back there—"

Lightning shoved him off, earning a chuckle from the latter.

"Just sayin'," Noctis teased, before his expression turned serious. "So when's the big day?"

The tension left her as quickly as it had began to build, and Lightning felt her shoulders relax. "A couple of weeks from now," she remembered, from the calendar that greeted her every time she opened her fridge. It was ironic how such a barbaric topic could calm the raging discontent within her. Odin's wrath had receded as well.

(A side effect of being a l'Cie…probably.)

The 'big day' he was referring to was _fero pondus: _the annual l'Cie trial where the Seeress sent one of their own to test Lightning's resolve, to make certain that the crystal's steward was in good hands. Lightning would have to face off against one of her fellow l'Cie in a duel, and win without relying on her eidolon. If she didn't, the challenger had the option of replacing her. There were rare cases where it happened, but as such they were _rare_ and Lightning intended to keep it that way.

"Who do you think they'll send?"

Lightning went through the list of possible contenders in her head. Fang was the strongest candidate, but last she checked, the latter was with Vanille on the other side of the continent spreading good will (well Vanille more so; Fang was only along for the ride so as to beat off the latter's admirers with her lance) so they were out. Snow hated travelling—specifically, travelling _away_ from Serah, if the unhealthy way he was tethered to his cell phone his entire time here last year was anything to go by so that checked him off the list too. And then there was Caius, who _despised_ the world outside the temples so that only left…

"Hope." Lightning answered, grim. Just her luck. There were other l'Cie of course, but none matched up to the strengths and capabilities of the aforementioned. It wasn't out of favouritism, though. A l'Cie's power came from their faith in and ties to the Goddess, and with many leaving Bodhum to pursue lives of their own during this peace time it was only logical. The Seeress would never purposefully choose a l'Cie who had strayed from The Focus.

Noctis' expression was deliberately vacant. "Hope?"

"The teenager that came in with Snow last year," Lightning explained, before adding. "He wouldn't stop touching everything."

"Ahh," Noctis nodded. "Silver hair, right?"

"That's him."

"Should be easy then."

"Uh-huh."

"Uh-huh?" Noctis crossed his arms, smile tugging at his lips. "What's _uh-huh_?"

"You obviously have never seen the Alexander eidolon in action."

"I've never seen _any _eidolon in action." He corrected, sly.

"No means no," Lightning declared firmly. He was insufferable enough during their sparring sessions.

"After four years I think I deserve a more elaborate answer."

Here_ we go, _Lightning thought.

Since the beginning he had been whining for a match against the spirit knight, and she would have (grudgingly) accommodated him if it wasn't for the fact that Odin's thirst for honour in battle meant that any restraint shown was dishonouring his opponent. Noctis would be annihilated, reduced to a smote crater in the likeness of a man. Having dealt enough wounds to the prince's ego she knew telling him this would only add fuel to the fire.

"Fine. He doesn't like you."

The comment was actually meant to tease, but she realized there was some truth in it. Odin's presence in the back of her mind always seemed to switch from protective to borderline hostile whenever Noctis was near, and he was too proud to tell her why. Lightning had a theory, but dismissed it as quickly as it had come to her. Frankly it was implausible. Their friendship had taken almost half a decade to build the sturdy foundation of trust they stood on now. They were partners, simple as that. Even contemplating what Odin's assumptions of the man's intentions toward her might be made her want to knock herself on the head with the flat of her blade. Ridiculous, all of it. Blasphemous, even. Noctis was now a mature (most times) individual like her, simply looking out for the greater good of his kingdom. It was simply in his interests that they maintained a good working relationship, that was all there was to it. _There's no way he'd ever-_

"He doesn't like me." Noctis said, breaking her train of thought. "Really."

_A GENEROUS OVERSIGHT, BOY. _Lightning could almost visualize the sneer on Odin's face.

_Quiet, _Lightning told him. "You're entirely too cocky for his liking. Over-confidence is something he doesn't take well to."

_ANOTHER UNDERSTATEMENT._

_Shut it._

"His loss." Noctis waved the matter away. "So…when does Hope get here?"

Lightning saw right through him. "You're not going to fight Alexander, either."

"I think that's _entirely_ up to Hope, don't you think?"

"Just because he looks up to you doesn't mean he's going to cave to your selfish need to prove yourself. He has more sense than you do nerve. I would know; I taught him."

(And the latter had cried a lot under her tutelage and despised her for it meaning his loyalty would shift in Noctis' favour but that was beside the point, and if Noctis knew it she'd never hear the end of it.)

Noctis' smile the one which was more of a smirk, really—the one she _hated_ because of the way it got under her skin—did not falter in the least. Her dislike stemmed partly because of the way it made women melt into putty and the fact that he was much too aware of it. Caelums were a lot of things, but humble they were not.

"What?"

"Nothing." He looked up to the ceiling. "Simulation: End."

As the forest melted away to reveal the dome's brilliant white interior, so too did her armour as it vanished, peeling back to reveal the black suit and tie she wore whenever she was in the Lucis palace. As they approached the doors, he halted in his tracks.

Lightning waited. Noctis wasn't the type to be coaxed. All it took was patience.

"My father's calling a meeting this afternoon." He said finally. "All the advisers are required to attend…except, he insisted that you don't come with. What I can't figure out is why."

Lightning could: misogyny, distrust, not seeing eye to eye with those so-called 'advisers' and wanting to shove Ultima where the sun didn't shine, namely.

"He _says_ it's nothing to worry about, but I think it concerns the crystal."

"The crystal's in good condition; I checked. You were there, remember?"

"Yeah, but…"

"No buts." She made a fist and pressed it against his back, her own little way of reminding him of the promise made. Despite their closeness she wasn't big on initiating too familiar contact with him particularly because of his station. He was a prince, after all, and he sometimes tended to forget it. This tiny act of comfort was as far as she was willing to go without feeling she was overstepping her boundaries as his protector. _I'm right behind you, _the gesture read, and some of the tension left the prince's body as he registered it.

"Light—"

She withdrew her hand. "Go."

He forced a smile. "Yeah. What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

><p>(Asking <em>that<em> question, for one.)

* * *

><p>After a quick shower and changing into a clean suit, hair set into a tidy side bun with a clip, she waited quietly outside the conference room, the Caelum tapestries and paintings to keep her company. The painting of Etro was easily her favourite, but the one of a young Noctis standing beside King Regis seated on the throne while Rygdea in his armour stood to attention on the other tugged at a certain place in her heart as well. A person's smile could tell you so much about them.<p>

Noctis' smile was cheerful and carefree, filled with an innocence yet to be jaded by the pressures of growing up in a politically charged environment. Though it was obvious he resembled his father, she had a nagging suspicion that the rebellious and cocky nature she had gotten used to wasn't something he'd inherited from King Regis. In a sense, it kind of reminded her of her early years as a l'Cie; spent resenting the responsibility Etro had dumped on her. It was one of the things that helped her form a bond with Noctis; they had both inherited a duty neither had asked for.

(Noctis didn't know this little detail, and it was better that way because four years on he _still_ doubted his ability to lead Lucis into a shining future.)

She was at the windows watching the roses sway in the afternoon sun when the conference room doors suddenly burst open, slamming against the wall with a loud bang. Right when she turned her head Noctis stormed out, expression completely livid as a cacophony of protests and shouts trailed behind him. Not a few seconds later, King Regis stepped outside, expression devoid of emotion as the room fell silent. Lightning pressed closer to the wall, uncomfortable that she was about to witness an ugly exchange. If she could transverse like the Caelums could, she'd have been out of that hallway in the blink of an eye.

Regis materialized right over to his son's side, restraining him by the arm. "Noctis—"

"I'm not doing it!"

Lightning did a double take, reeling at the tone. She'd seen Noctis moody on a few occasions; frustrated too, but rarely angry, and _never_ at his father. Something had definitely gone wrong during the meeting.

And it was only about to get uglier.

"Son," Regis' voice was strained. "We don't have a choi—"

Noctis wrenched his arm away and pointed; eyes now crimson with rage. "_You _don't have a choice—_I_ do. I can't believe—" He broke off and his expression turned hurt, eyes becoming the warm amber she was more familiar with. "_Dad_…how could you even _think _to _make_ me—"

"Noctis if there was any other way—"

"—_You_ of all people. After _everything _you've taught me—"

Shards of crystal began to materialize behind the prince, humming menacingly.

As amber gave way to crimson once more the l'Cie tensed, ready to intervene. Regis was more than capable of defending himself, but Lightning had seen too many dangerous consequences as a result of letting one's emotions take over. There was still a well of untapped potential in Noctis and she wasn't going to chance it.

"Son…_Noct_, please understand. It's —"

"Go to hell."

And then he was gone, leaving a cloud of crystal dust in his wake. Regis sighed.

Lightning understood the feeling well and empathized. No one ever would have guessed her sister, the sweet Seeress of their time had been more than a handful upon first meeting.

(Of course, no one ever would have guessed that they boxed each other's ears as well, but that was another story for another time.)

The king ran a hand through his hair tiredly, shaking his head until he noticed her. A rare blush appeared on his cheeks and he cleared his throat.

"Lightning, hello," Regis said. "I didn't see you there."

"That was the point, sire." Regis laughed at that. "May I ask why the prince is…"

"It's just parenthood," Regis said, weary. "Noct understands his responsibilities but he's always been hard-headed. I just don't know where he gets it from…"

_I think I have an idea, _Lightning thought. "Maybe I can talk some sense into him."

As a knowing smile spread across the king's face, a blush crept up Lightning's neck and she wrenched her gaze to the floor. "Your grace, if it pleases."

_Have I crossed the line?_

"At ease l'Cie." Regis chuckled. "There's no need for that. Noctis is just coming to terms with his responsibility. I went through the same thing he did. In fact, I'd be angry at me too."

"Yes sire, but I still feel compelled to…erm…"

Regis' eyebrows rose in interest. "What compels you, Lightning?"

Lightning took a deep breath. Even when in a good mood Regis was still someone to tread carefully around. "Your majesty, no one, be it l'Cie or human likes to see family members fight. I was orphaned at a young age, so I consider Odin the closest thing I have to a father-figure. If the off days where we don't see eye to eye adversely affect my balance in everyday life are any indicator, one can only imagine what kind of discord erupts when blood is added into the mix."

Regis was quiet for a moment. "I think your sword would be more convincing," he said softly.

Lightning thought so too.

From the end of the hall a new pair of footsteps approached, quickly and with purpose. Speak of the devil, Lightning thought. If there was one person guaranteed to talk sense into the young heir it was Cor Leonis, Noctis' childhood mentor.

(Or beat it into him, whichever came first.)

"Your Majesty. Lightning." Cor inclined his head in acknowledgement, before focusing on the king.

While they chatted, Lightning eyed the burgeoning envelope tucked under Cor's arm stamped _CLASSIFIED_. She'd been seeing envelopes like that a lot lately, and the way Cor tended to avoid her eyes whenever she saw him with it only made her wary. The crystal was her only duty, yes, but did it really pay to be indifferent to worldly affairs when they all seemed centred on it?

_Should I ask? _She thought, watching the two men head for the doors. Would it be overstepping her boundaries?

Regis turned to her suddenly. "Lightning, when's the last time you had a day off?"

Lightning blinked. "Sire?"

"Time to yourself. Time to recuperate." Regis explained patiently.

Was it a test?

"Your Majesty there are no 'days off' in matters of the crystal."

Regis looked appalled. "You've never had a day off?" He said, looking to Cor who simply turned to Lightning.

"Erm, no, Your Majesty," Lightning said before quickly adding, "but I can assure you I have no complaints to the—"

"In that case, take the month off." Regis cut in. "Go visit your fellow l'Cie, or see the sights. The Festival of the Dead is coming up I think. You must be sick of the palace by now. Actually you know what? You've twisted my arm. Make it two months."

Lightning gaped. "Your Majesty with all due respect—"

"_With all due respect, _Lightning, that's an _order_. And you are hereby banned from the palace until your vacation is up."

"Banned?"

"It's an expression," Cor explained, chuckling.

"I understand the expression, but—"

"Good." Regis was smiling like the cat that ate the canary. "Because I'd _hate_ to have to make it official."

Lightning bowed her head, defeated by the thinly disguised threat. "Yes Your Majesty."

Cor offered a sympathetic smile and shrugged, closing the doors behind them. As shouts erupted from within Lightning stood stock-still in the empty hallway, trying to come to terms with what had just happened. The world around her continued to spin.

_Two months?_

Ignis stepped out of the conference room, looking dazed. Upon spotting her he walked right over.

Lightning finally found the words to speak. "Did he—you?"

"Yes. But on top of that I was also instructed to take you wherever it is you need to go."

"That won't be necessary."

"I agree." Ignis reached into his pocket and handed something to her.

Lightning looked from the keys to him dubiously. "What about you?"

"Well, as far as I'm concerned no one's ever _died_ from car pooling so…"

"If you need them back-"

"It's fine."

A long silence passed while the two stood in collective bemusement. Ignis was the first to break.

"Well this is…awkward," he laughed.

Lightning snorted. Awkward was an understatement. This was humiliating. She watched him loosen his tie as he began to traverse the wide hallway.

"See you on the other side," he called.

"Yeah." Lightning muttered. _Right_.

As she made her way down, past the barricades and velvet ropes and security scanners to the first floor where the public tours were taking place—while _also_ simultaneously ignoring requests for photographs—she pulled out her phone. No well-adjusted person would go scouring Lucis for a man literally capable of being in two places at once, when all it'd take to reach him would be a press of a button.

(Caelums.)

* * *

><p>That went well.<p>

_Sorry you had to see that._  
><em>It's nothing, just the ministers being<em> _DICKS._

Don't be so harsh toward your father.  
>He means well.<p>

_Yeah I know. Look, I gotta go._  
><em>Need to clear my head.<em> _  
><em>_I'll explain later._

* * *

><p>Lightning closed her phone, perturbed.<p>

Noctis' replies had taken much longer than it usually did, and it made her wonder just what it was Regis had asked him to do. She'd never seen him so worked up—no, the more accurate word would be 'devastated'.  
><em><br>__But by what?_

She let out a humourless laugh. Like hell he was going to tell her. The Caelum family was notorious for keeping secrets, and Noctis was no different. He worked very hard to hide this part of himself—the Noctis that resented the rules and customs that had dictated his entire life; the _real _Noctis buried deep down who wanted to lash out at society— from her and the guys, because he didn't want them worrying about him.

Problem was; they _did_.

And then it hit her.

_'We can tell each other anything', _he'd always seemed to insist_. _She couldn't believe it had taken her four years to understand the subtext that now seemed so blatantly obvious.

'Anything', but not _everything._

You think you know a guy.

And what made things more complicated for Lightning was her status as a l'Cie. Noctis was being groomed to become the crystal's next steward, so any reluctance he had toward the matter was obviously counter-intuitive to her mission. There was little enough hope in the world with the crystals beginning to fade out of existence as it was. Tensions were beginning to mount between neighbouring countries and a crumbling relationship between Lucis and its l'Cie was the last thing the people needed.

The irony, however, was Lightning didn't care about any of that (and it was funny how it didn't bother her as much as it _should_ have). Noctis didn't know, of course, and she wasn't about to rush off to tell him. This was one of the lines she'd drawn in their friendship, if only to help ease the burden he was meant to carry.

_AND NEVER FORGET IT, _Odin added.

God she felt tired.

* * *

><p><em>WHAT ARE YOU DOING. <em>It was not a question. _STOP **RIGHT** NOW._

_STOP I SAY._

Lightning was not afraid of Regis.

Not in the least.

The man's resolve, on the otherhand…

* * *

><p>After sneaking onto the palace grounds and serpentining through the corridors unseen, Lightning finally found Noctis in the library, seated near the windows, laptop opened in front of him with headphones over his ears and stacks of books forming a sort of barrier between him and the rest of the long table-or world. Usually, no matter how engrossed he was, whether he was in the middle of power typing a last minute speech or slaying nightmarish creatures in whatever video game he'd downloaded with the volume of his headphones loud enough to make his ears bleed, Noctis always, without fail, looked up whenever she entered the room. <em>Always<em>. It was almost preternatural. He never did this for anyone else(she'd noticed), and it made her feel—and yes, she cringed too, because of how much her ego seemed to swell at the fact—'_special'_.

Today, however, was the first time Lightning's confident footsteps slowed to a hesitant pace before actually stopping altogether. She'd never seen him so…focused…irritated, too with his fingers clicking forcefully on the mouse; as if whatever article he was reading onscreen consistently served to dissatisfy and disappoint. She sat down across from him and waited to see if he would notice.

The seconds rolled by and became minutes.

Noctis did not look up; not once. Not even when he reached for a book on top of the stack right _in front of her face_ to skim through the pages, or when she'd pointedly picked the same book up _right_ after he'd put it on top of another stack and made for another one. Save for whatever task he had set for himself he was completely unaware of anything else. The whole world could have been burning to the ground and he probably would not even have batted an eyelash. Curious now, Lightning studied a few of the spines of the books that faced her in a bid to gauge what sea of knowledge the prince had immersed himself in.

_Rune Magic: Its Origins and Secrets, 5th Edition_

_Chaos Magic: Theories and Practices_

_Summoning: A Study_

Magic.

Of course.

For the longest time the only sounds in the library were the music from Noctis' headphones and the clock ticking toward four o'clock in the afternoon? (two hours and Noctis _still_ hadn't looked up) until Lightning finally stood and went around the table, dropping a hand onto his shoulder.

The way he stiffened at the contact, out of genuine shock, too, made her frown. How immersed did a man who had always been mindful of his surroundings have to be to forget them altogether?

"Lightning?"

His gaze was unfocused, as if unable to believe she was there, and the dark circles under his eyes concerned her enough to ask a question she never had to ask until now.

"You alright?"

He blinked rapidly. "I...I'm fine, I'm just—"

An artist's rendition of Etro on the LCD display caught her eye, making her lean in close. "What are you…"

He closed the laptop(quickly, Lightning observed), shrugging it off. "Just a little extra reading. What are you doing here? Thought you were on leave. You need a break, you know."

_I could say the same for you. _"You looked pretty upset last week." Huge understatement. "What happened?"

"At the conference?"

Lightning nodded. Was it her or did his tone seem a little too casual all of a sudden.

"Just the same old bullshit from the Council, you know how it is."

"If it's the 'same old bullshit', why'd you look ready to attack your own father?"

"What, I'm not allowed to get angry?" he laughed.

Lightning crossed her arms, stalwart. "No, I've _seen_ you angry. But that day was something else."

The smile on his face dimmed slightly. Guilt, Lightning observed. That was definitely guilt.

_But what about?_

_IT IS NONE OF OUR CONCERN, _Odin all but yelled.

"Noct, I don't know the first thing about being a royal," Lightning said, ignoring the powerful spiritual entity within, "but I do know about duty, and how hard it can be to—"

Noctis jerked up from the chair and tossed his headphones on to the table with such barely restrained aggression, she actually flinched out of instinct. He went over to the window overlooking the gardens below and planted his hands on the sill.

"Noct—"

"Light," his voice seemed to shake as he bowed his head, hands curling into fists. "If it's alright with you, I'd rather not. I just…I'd just like to be alone right now, okay? This is…it's my burden to bear. Just go, enjoy your holiday. Everything's fine."

Under any other circumstance Lightning would have nodded her assent and made herself scarce. But this…felt different. This felt like the night in front of the pyre, all those years ago. This was hopelessness and there was nothing she'd hated more in the world than people giving into it.

_No matter what. _She'd promised him.

_LEAVE HIM BE._

She began to approach him, as calmly as she could, because he radiated tension like a cornered animal and she didn't want him transversing out of her reach. Her tone was gentle. "Noct, you have to keep going. It might seem bleak right now but there's hope if you dig deep enough. You can't stop now. We're all counting on you. _I'm_ counting on you."

Noctis made no indicator that he'd heard her, and it only made her more determined. Without hesitation she turned him around pulled him to her. The hug was awkward at first, and she could sense his initial apprehension from the way he stiffened at the contact, but almost immediately afterward the ice broke and his defenses crumbled. His arms wrapped tightly around her torso like a vice before he buried his face in her shoulder and exhaled raggedly, warm breath fanning out on her collar bone. Lightning swallowed, and tried not to let her apprehension show. The embrace—at least for her—had suddenly turned intimate and a strange emotion was beginning to settle in her stomach.

Odin sensed her unease and his wrath began to stir.

_FOOLISH GIRL! _The eidolon's commanding tone smashed through her synapses like a war hammer. _THE LONGER YOU CHOOSE TO INDULGE IN THIS FOLLY, THE THINNER THE ICE ON WHICH YOU STAND BECOMES. DISTANCE YOURSELF NOW._

_He is my friend._

_HE IS YOUR _MISSION_; SOON TO BE KING. HIS BURDEN IS NOT YOURS TO CARRY. THIS YOU MUST RESPECT._

Lightning finally pulled back, drowning out the knight's protests. "Noct," she said. "You don't have to carry this burden on your own."

He took a step back, distancing them once more, and smirked. "Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden? It's not even my birthday."

Again with the evasiveness. "Noct—"

He shook his head, refusing to hear it. "Light I'm _fine._ _Really_." He went back to the table and pulled the headphones on again before pointing to the door. Lightning refused to budge.

"You've seen me angry, but have you seen my dad?" Noctis asked.

That was her cue to leave. Noctis always made good on his threats.

_This isn't over_, Lightning thought, clenching her teeth as she strode over to the doors.

_Not by a long shot, Noctis _Stupid _Caelum_.

* * *

><p>Why are you researching magic, anyway?<br>You know you can ask me, right?

* * *

><p>The afternoons of her 'prescribed' vacation were spent at Katzroy Manor. Located on the top of a hill at the edge of the rich Laxus suburb a good running distance (for a l'Cie) from her apartment, it was primarily a sanctuary devoted to the care of displaced children; but its doors were also open to survivors of abuse and other similar circumstances. Enclosed within stone walls and steel gates fashioned into a tree motif, the neighbourhood affectionately called it 'Bonsai House' in favour of the owner's famous collection of this particular species of greenery which dominated much of the grounds.<p>

The last thing Lightning had been expecting to see when she first arrived in Lucis was a familiar face, but she did; and the serendipity of her encounter with Sazh (not to mention subsequent invitations soon after) cemented this place as her favourite in all of Lucis. _Finally_ there was someone who could empathize while she expressed all her frustrations at Lucis society and humans in general.

It was just like the 'good' old days where Sazh had been the prime venting cushion in their family. His presence was exactly the calming influence Lightning needed to keep herself sane, and on some days she found herself laughing quietly at the memory of Serah saying she would be amongst friends. Lightning in all her experiences with past Seeresses hadn't expected her sister to mean it quite so literally.

Because her comments could make even the elderly duck their heads in embarrassment; Sazh negotiated a way for their interactions to be mutually beneficial. The humorous fact of the matter was Lightning never did anything half-assed, especially when she raged about something. If she was frustrated—_she was frustrated. _In exchange for his famous iced-tea and a chronic case of hemorrhaging ears on his part, Lightning helped keep Sazh's more unruly charges in line, and off the street. The method was completely up to her, so long as the children remained-and Sazh stressed-alive and intact.

Sazh, Lightning thought, did not give her enough credit. She'd raised a Seeress, hadn't she? Piece of cake.

And it was.

The children—and Lightning's face always reddened out of embarrassment whenever Sazh used the term—'adore' her in ways she couldn't understand, but suspected was due to her occupation. They wanted to be warriors as well; fighters. When asked why in the world they'd want to be that way, the one answer that really resonated with her was from a thirteen year-old boy who had arrived at Bonsai House the same day she did.

'_I don't want to cry anymore.'_

Four years on that boy was one of her most promising students. Which was...more than could be said for the one presently antagonizing her while she tried to demonstrate. They were at their usual place along the eastern wall of the grounds dominated by willow trees because Sazh didn't want them 'practicing' anywhere near his beloved bonsai. There had been an incident involving a rogue fire spell and Sazh still hadn't quite forgiven them about it.

"Remember to keep your hands down below, not all the way up here. As Irvine comes at me," Lightning nodded, and the teenager simulated a punch in slow-motion "running away isn't an option anymore. Your feet are pretty much rooted to the ground—most probably out of fear. So what you can do is twist your body like this, bending your back leg" Lightning demonstrated, letting Irvine's fist complete its trajectory without hitting her.

"But he's still going to come at you with the other fist," Seifer droned from his place where he was lying on Rinoa's lap in the grass. He gestured lazily to Irvine. "He's got two hands, hasn't he? Or are we all going to be fighting amputees?"

"Which is why I'm going to attack at the same time," Lightning said, repressing a sigh for the umpteenth time.

"Why didn't you say that earlier?"

"_Seifer_." Squall muttered, annoyed. "Shut up."

"Holy shit it _talks_." Seifer hurled grass at him, smirking. "You gonna make me, chicken shit? Oi!" more grass went flying "I asked you a question."

The insight that Seifer used to wet the bed (according to Sazh) gave Lightning the patience (if not tempered apathy) to put up with his sass. She turned to Irvine whose fist was still frozen in place.

"And at the same time I'm going to shift my body _toward_ his live side, raising my arm to block it. Make sure it's the lower part of your arm blocking, because your wrist is not as locked in as your elbow is. If that happens, he's going to knock you off balance.

So. While I'm doing that I use my free hand to strike—_POW_! In the same movement. It's not block and _then_ attack; it's block-_attack_: one simultaneous movement, just like that. He'll be disoriented or at the very least distracted by the blow. Then with your arms already in place just grab, and knee him." Irvine pretended to double over, letting out an 'oompf' for dramatic effect.

Lightning sighed. The boy really couldn't be faulted for his enthusiasm, but it still made her cringe a little on the inside. Fighting was not a game. _War_ was not a game. And blood never washed away no matter how hard you scrubbed. Her students were much too young to understand that, and all she could do was pray they would never have to.

"Questions?" She asked.

The nine teenagers sitting beneath the shade of the willows collectively shook their heads. Lightning counted to three in her head. Eventually one raised her hand.

"Yes Quistis?"

"Could you do that in 'real-time' just so we know what it looks like? You always make things look deceptively easy."

"Alright."

Seifer wolf-whistled loudly as Lightning and Irvine returned to their starting positions. "_'Do it_ in _real time_', she says. Looks like someone's wet dreams are coming true, ain't that right Kinneas?" he snickered.

Irvine's face turned tomato red at the comment and he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

Lightning crossed her arms. Humility really seemed to be in the cards lately. "Irvine take five. Seifer, front and centre."

Squall sighed audibly.

"Oooh you dun fucked up now bro," Zell chortled, earning laughs amongst the other teenagers as a very pale-faced Seifer stood and made his way to the mat.

* * *

><p>Hey.<br>It's been almost a month and I still haven't heard from you.  
>What's going on?<p>

* * *

><p>The back veranda of Bonsai House overlooking the rest of the Lucis capital and Caelum Palace in the distance, was Lightning's quintessential venting spot. After a few minutes dedicated to his ritualistic pruning regimen Sazh finally pulled off his work gloves and joined her beneath the shade of the umbrella, planting himself in the teak garden chair across from her. She gave up on trying to reach Noctis and shoved her phone back into her pocket.<p>

"So," Sazh began, brown eyes filled with humour while he poured himself some iced tea. He wiped sweat off his brow before taking a drink. "Dajh tells me someone had a near death experience earlier this afternoon?"

The oversight wasn't something Lightning felt compelled to correct. "It comes with the territory."

"Seifer's young; rash. He's still learning about the world."

"I thought I'd help speed up the process."

Sazh laughed heartily at this. "I knew I struck gold when I hired you."

"He's a natural, though." Lightning mused, reflecting on past lessons.

"They all are." Sazh smiled. He took a long sip and leaned back in his chair with a yawn. "Something else that comes with the territory, I think. They don't have role models to guide them so they create their own. I do my best, but…"

"In the end they're still on their own." Lightning said. "It's much easier to rely on themselves, much easier to survive."

"Survive, yes, but it's still no way to live."

Lightning swirled the ice around in her glass with her straw. She didn't disagree with the statement, but she didn't completely agree either. Four years ago it would have been so easy to decide. When did things become so blurred?

_WHEN YOU BEGAN TO CARE._

"That's life," she said. It was all she could say, really. Whether or not she was answering Sazh or Odin eluded her.

"Spoken like a true l'Cie."

Lightning raised her glass to her lips, not trusting herself to answer. Four years ago, agreeing with that statement would have been easy as well.

_I've been away from home too long, _she thought.

Maybe the King was right. Maybe she did need to 'clear her head', to take a leaf out of Noctis' book. Maybe she did need to get away from it all. It'd be easy.

She snorted into her drink.

Yeah, if running away was ever in her nature to begin with.

* * *

><p>Make sure you're getting enough sleep and eating, at least.<br>If the advisors smell blood they will swarm.  
>DON'T roll your eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>Lightning's jog back from Bonsai House a few days later came to an abrupt halt as she arrived in her street. Parked just behind Ignis' Audi R8 was <em>another <em>R8 also black in colour, but with a body kit, sunset orange 18 inch rims and a back license plate cheekily labelled: 'H10FCR'.

Its ostentatious presence in the humble middle-class neighborhood of Tempus-much like Ignis' vehicle-was enough to make her forget about doing her warm down exercises to just glance at the steps leading to her apartment. There was no one waiting for her. Coincidence then.

At least, that's what she had _assumed_ until she was forced to come rushing downstairs, halfway through her shower in a towel because she had heard a commotion in the living room. The culprit, reclining in _her _lazy boy armchair, eating _her _food and watching _her _television like the entire matter wasn't anything out of the ordinary was a blonde man she had never seen before in her entire life.

A soon to be very _dead_ blonde man she had never seen before in her entire life.

"Hey," Lightning snapped, Ultima materializing in her free hand. "Get the hell out of my—"

"I'll be right with you," he said, holding up a gloved finger, not taking his eyes off the soap opera currently airing on the 40 inch display.

Temper flaring she stalked right over, trekking suds all over the floor and stopping in confusion when it became apparent the chair he had previously been occupying was empty. The soap opera continued to roll, filling what would have made for a very tense silence.

_What the h—_

A low, speculative whistle sounded from behind. Lightning turned on her heel and swung, hitting nothing but air and…

_Crystal dust?_

"Who are you?" Lightning demanded. And why did he have the same powers as Noctis and the King?

He reappeared with the tv remote in his hand by the window overlooking the street outside and switched off the display. Before he could even speak Ultima was already airborne, embedding itself into the wall just an inch beside his ear.

"_Meow_," he said, flicking the blade with a finger. "Nice throw. But you missed on purpose, didn't you?"

"And I've never been one for repeating myself." Lightning thrust out her hand and Ultima vanished, reappearing in her grip less than half a second later.

"Whoa, easy there. I come in peace." He held up his hands in surrender and the weapon lowered, albeit imperceptibly. "Boy, Noct wasn't kidding when he said l'Cie didn't fuck around."

So he really did have a connection to the Caelums. Fancy that.

"We don't." Lightning crossed her arms as Ultima dissipated.

A slow smile spread across his lips as he analysed her brazenly from bottom to top, lingering on the beginnings of the l'Cie brand just above her breasts. "That's a shame," he said.

"Keep dreaming," Lightning said, refusing to pull up her towel and give him the satisfaction of seeing her embarrassed. She'd been subjected to enough of this for the past four years to have developed an immunity.

"You know; I used to wonder why his royal _assness_ was so tight-lipped about you, but now that we've had the chance to meet I finally understand. Equals my ass," he scoffed. "You're _way_ out of his league."

"I'm l'Cie. It's a given."

"I wasn't talking about _powers_, Lightning."

Lightning fell silent.

The cheeky smile on his face widened. "It _is_ Lightning, right? Or would you prefer I call you Claire, like Noctis does when you guys are alone?"

As an answer, Lightning stretched out her hand and summoned Ultima. The insinuation was as inappropriate as it was unwanted.

"Lightning it is," he declared, still very much annoyingly unfazed.

Lightning narrowed her eyes, analyzing her antagonist. Close enough to the prince to be a confidant and high enough in the ranks to know her real name. And then there was the little detail about him being able to tap into the crystal's power like the Caelums. She didn't know the extent of the similarities, but it did not automatically quantify him as an ally in her book.  
>The carefree aura he seemed to radiate in the face of being unarmed and threatened with a gun blade, for instance, only screamed to her that she needed to be careful; that he was dangerous.<p>

"Who the hell are you?"

But even as she asked it, she'd already guessed his answer would most probably be cryptic, and it was.

"_Juuust_ a loyal citizen who's been away from home too long apparently," he drawled, slouching off from the wall and plucking his car keys off the kitchen counter. He spun them on his index finger with a smirk, allowing Lightning to see the official Caelum coat of arms key ring. "I'll let you get back to your shower now, but don't worry; there's going to be plenty of time to catch up. You and I, I think, are going to become very good friends."

"Really," said Lightning, tone flat.

"Yes, really."

"I doubt that."

"You can't fight fate, honey. So you might as well rise to meet it."

And with a sassy wink that had Ultima hurtling into another wall, he was gone.

As the roar of his engine heralded his exit Lightning stomped upstairs and grabbed her phone; entering the numbers so hard it was a miracle the screen hadn't cracked. She knew the one person to blame for all of this.

* * *

><p>Who the hell was that man in my house just now.<p>

_Lol what?_

So I need to have someone break into my house  
>just to get a reply out of you.<br>Good to know.

_What man?_ _  
><em>_...And I've been busy, okay?_

Was that really too hard to type?

_Fine you've made your point. _ _  
><em>_Now who was in your house?_

Blonde, drives a modified Audi R8,  
>seems to know a bit about me<br>and A LOT about you.  
>Also extremely rude, and capable of transversal.<br>Need I go on?

_Shit._

You're damn right.  
>Explain.<p>

_He's an old friend._

That's not gonna cut it Caelum.  
>How the hell does he know my name?<br>And why is it you've never mentioned him before—  
>is there something wrong with him?<p>

_No there's nothing wrong with him, Light_  
><em>he's…normal lol. He's with Lucis intelligence.<em>  
><em>Been working abroad these past<em> _  
><em>_couple of years._

Funny I never would have assumed,  
>given his behaviour.<p>

_Lol why? What did he_ _do_?

That's between me and him.  
>Soon to be just <em>me<em> the next time I see him.

_Haha what?_

Is he there right now?  
>He is, isn't he?<p>

_Yeah he is…_ _  
><em>_Why?_

Tell him the next time I see him  
>I <em>won't<em> miss.

_What did he do?_

Doesn't matter.  
>I'm over it now.<p>

_Tell me what he did._

I have to go.  
>Serah's calling.<p>

* * *

><p>Serah found her simmering like that when her face finally filled her laptop screen. The younger Farron held a hand to her mouth, trying to stifle her giggles.<p>

"Make any new friends today?" Serah asked.

"You're _dead_." Lightning growled, eyes flickering to her phone presently lying in two pieces on the floor beside the wall with the crater in it. She had absolutely no intention of answering if that blonde-haired asshole was going to be listening in.

"Oh come on," Serah said, not sounding the least bit remorseful.

"A little warning next time."

"No can do sis. Because then you'd never be friends in the first place. The _paradox_, remember? If I tell you—"

"Save me the diatribe. I'm still not impressed with you."

"Put it this way: if I _had_ told you, your new friend wouldn't have been the only one with a backstage pass to the peepshow. I'll give you a hint: rhymes with salem."

Lightning blanched. "What?"

"_You're _welcome," Serah said, smug.

"Distance is the only thing stopping me from reaching over and strangling you right now."

She giggled. "So how are you enjoying your vacation so far?"

Lightning laughed mirthlessly. "That's rhetorical, right?"

"Workaholic."

"Hmph. Speak for yourself."

"Aww c'mon Light, it can't be that bad. Surely there's something you've always wanted to do in Lucis?" Serah's lips quirked. "Some_one_, perhaps? "

"Not really," Lightning shook her head. "No. And I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that last part because you're the _Seeress_ and you should know better."

"Sheesh, _fine_. In that case…I have some news for you."

"Snow finally proposed?" Lightning yawned.

Serah pouted. "You knew?"

Anyone who knew Snow knew the man was as subtle as a naked man at a funeral. "Of course I knew," the older Farron said. "You don't really think I'd let him get away with it without a beating, did you?" It was morbid, but on days where life in Lucis was getting to her, the memory almost instantly brightened her mood.

"_Beating_?" Serah leaned closer to the screen, horrified. "You mean last year when he came back half-dead and—"

"He's _immortal_ Serah, _God_. It's not like I ripped his crystal out of him or anything."

"So you approve?" she asked, tentative.

"I suppose he'll grow on me." Lightning sighed. _Like a weed._

"_Sis."_

"Just set a date and I'll be there. _And_ my dress better not be frilly or puffy or covered in lace."

"It won't. But you'd better _bring _a date, knowing _you_."

"I'll bring Odin." Odin snorted at this. "How are the others?"

While Serah took over the conversation Lightning sat back and held in a laugh. Some things didn't change after all. Despite possessing all the insight on past, present and future Serah was still dense.

(Ironic, that.)

* * *

><p>an: Yes Lightning is over a 1000 years old, but she and Noctis are physically 22 (see what I did there :P). The story takes place 4 years after their initial meeting. Her attire is reminiscent of Saber from Fate-Zero-black suit in civilian form, and armor in knight form, only, Light's armour is NOT from FFXIII-2 or LReturns, but based on Hildegard Von Krone's in Soul Calibur 5. Actually just picture Lightning in Hilde's armor.

1 Chapter down, 6-ish more to go!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

For Those That I Love

* * *

><p>Lightning's return to Bodhum began in the same way she had arrived in Lucis: with a splash. Again and again the 30 foot waves crashed over her, submerging her and her board, wiping out everything but the smile on her face.<p>

_YOU HAVE BEEN AWAY FOR TOO LONG, _Odin remarked.

_It doesn't matter, _Lightning said, on her stomach now and paddling toward the next wave.

_We're here now. _

* * *

><p>The sun was beginning to set when she finally returned to the shore, utterly bone-tired but spent in the best way possible. Serah was there with her towel and a bright smile rarely seen in Seeresses; as if completely unaffected by the horrors she refused to admit she'd seen. The only future that was certain for any l'Cie was death, and Lightning knew with little doubt that Serah had seen hers. The smile gracing the younger Farron's features was certainly convincing enough.<p>

"Correct me if I'm wrong, ' Serah began while Lightning dried herself and tried to brush away these blasphemous thoughts, "but I'm sure Lucis isn't landlocked."

"It's not," said Lightning.

Lucis beaches were the stuff of travel brochures: all soft white sand and waves as refreshing and blue as Bodhum's, but Lightning, no matter how great the number of chances she had to visit, made it a point to stay as far away from them as she could. For her they were just a painful reminder of how far away from home she was, and would continue to be. Staying away was one of the few ways her homesickness could be kept at bay. She needed to be strong; for Lucis, for the crystal, for Serah. But now, as she stared out to the receding tide, it seemed all her efforts had been fruitless. Because now that she had been here, now that she'd had a taste, the lump that had formed in her throat had become painfully harder to swallow.

"Light?" Serah touched her arm. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Lightning answered, feeling as if she didn't recognize her own voice. "Let's head back. Getting a bit hungry."

"Great!" Serah's eyes seemed to sparkle. "Because Snow's coming over and I made…." And on and on she went, completely oblivious to the way Lightning dragged her feet as she trudged up the sand dunes behind her.

_I DO NOT BELIEVE THE GODDESS CHOSE INCORRECTLY_, said Odin, in what Lightning was certain was his best attempt at consoling her.

_She didn't, _Lightning answered, a thin line forming on her lips_. _If there was any time she least wanted to hear the eidolon's condescension, it was now.

_I DO NOT BELIEVE _YOU_ BELIEVE THAT. _

_You don't know me. _

Odin was silent for the longest time, but when he spoke again, his voice was oddly soft and pensive, and somewhat strained.

_YOU MAY BE RIGHT_.

* * *

><p>Hours later Lightning could feel the question that had been gnawing at her for the past four years, fighting to get out. If there was any time to speak up, it was now. Snow's singing as he did the dishes downstairs carried into the room, provoking her annoyance and giving her resolve a much needed kick in the behind.<p>

"Serah..."

"Hmm?"

"Why'd you do it?"

Serah paused in the middle of brushing Lightning's hair. "Why did I do what?"

"Why'd you choose me?" Lightning elaborated, fiddling with the bobby pins on the vanity top. "You know how much I didn't want to go."

"The _Goddess_ chose you, Light. I'm a vessel, remember?" Serah sounded hurt as she was forced to make the distinction.

"Sorry I didn't mean it that way. I still refuse to believe it, even now." Lightning said, immediately feeling guilty.

"Light you _know_ I'm the last person who'd ever want you to be chosen; as great an honour as it is...and as incredibly proud I am of you."

"I know," Lightning tried to stifle the bitterness in her heart but it still managed to seep through her tone.

Four long years of blind servitude. She deserved maybe not an answer, but _something_. That wasn't selfish was it?

"It's just…_why_?" Lightning wanted to know; deserved to even. "You said Etro chose me because I can save us, but _how_, Serah? I need to know. How am I going to save everyone when I'm…"

Stuck.

Stuck was the word she wanted to say. Lightning was _stuck_ baby-sitting an advanced empire who at most needed her as a symbol of prosperity while the lives of her family teetered precariously at the edge of oblivion. If a truly terrible fate awaited the others it only stood to reason as their only possible saviour that Lightning should be with them when it happened; _before _it happened. What if she was too late? What then? She found her voice again. "…and from _what_, Serah? Bhunivelze—"

Serah's voice was pained. "I'm _sorry_ sis, I wish I could, really I do; but I can't. Please just trust me, okay?"

"Serah—"

"_Please_, Light. I know what I'm doing."

Lightning's shoulders slumped. "I just…"

_Why?_

The question rebounded off every corner of her mind, echoing unbearably. Why was it so wrong of her to ask?

_THE SEERESS KNOWS WELL, _Odin murmured. _THE FACT THAT YOU ARE MORE ADVANCED IN YEARS DOES NOT IMMEDIATELY GRANT YOU THE RIGHT TO UNDERMINE HER. _

Lightning's teeth clenched at the accusation. _I am not undermining her._

_NO? _Odin did not give her a chance to respond. _WERE SHE ANYONE ELSE YOU WOULD NOT BE SHOWING THE SAME COURTESY YOU ARE BESTOWING UPON HER NOW. YOUR EMOTIONS ARE GETTING THE BETTER OF YOU._

Serah squeezed her shoulders. "I know it's selfish of me to say, but don't worry about it, alright? You _are_ going to save us. All of us. It isn't clear now, but it will be. And you may not believe it now, but you will."

"Just a clue, at least. Serah you have to give me _something_. "

Serah fell silent, staring at her lap. Immediately Lightning realized why.

"There _is _something you can tell me, isn't there?" said Lightning. She touched her sister's hand. "Serah _tell me_. Maybe it'll all make sense."

Serah looked at her, for the first time uncertain. "That's just it, Light—it _doesn't_."

"So what is it then?"

She let out a small laugh. "You're not going to like it."

Lightning had waited four years. She wasn't going to wait another second. "_Try_ me."

Serah set the brush down and went to sit on the bed. Her expression was deliberately vacant as she picked up her favorite chocobo plushie and hugged it to herself.

"Serah?" Lightning asked softly, joining her. Her eyes widened when her sister took hold of her hands. Serah closed her eyes and exhaled, muttering something under her breath. "Serah what is it, tell me."

"Love," Serah whispered, opening her eyes again. There was a slightly ethereal glow in them that faded the longer Lightning continued to stare at her. "Love," she said again. "Love will guide you. Love will save us—all of us."

"_Really_," Lightning said, tone flat.

Serah giggled as she dodged a cactuar plushie. "That's what Etro told me. _Really _Light."

"That was no help at all," Lightning grumbled, grabbing a pillow and burying her face into it. Her voice was muffled. "Love? Seriously?"

"Hey, _you _wanted to know, didn't you? Ow!" she said, when Lightning swiped the pillow at her head. "Anyway," Serah began, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. "There's...something I've been meaning to ask, while we're on this topic."

Lightning suppressed a groan. "You're going to ask me if I have feelings for Noctis, aren't you."

"_Do_ you?"

"You can't be serious."

"Well...you always seem to bring him up…" she pointed out meekly.

Lightning let out a sigh and flopped backwards onto the bed. "Because he's the one I'm with every_day_. He is the crystal's future steward and I am its guardian. It'd be hard not to."

"You mean you've never…thought of him as…" Serah gestured with her hand expectantly.

"Of course not. That would be…"

"Aha," Serah smiled. "So you _have_."

"I didn't say that. Stop putting words into my mouth." And then Lightning turned onto her side so she wouldn't have to see that ridiculous smile on Serah's face.

"You're unbelievable!" Serah exclaimed, still not done with her. "Four whole _years_ and you don't even—"

"Good _night_ Serah."

She closed her eyes, but sleep seemed almost impossible despite her physical exhaustion. _We're equals, nothing more, nothing less, _she told herself.

* * *

><p>It was only out of pure curiosity in addition to the smell of fresh coffee and sizzling bacon that got Lightning out of bed this early on a Saturday morning. And the reason for her curiosity was this:<p>

As a side effect of being closely linked to the Goddess most Seeress most tended to abstain from the consumption of meat and other sentient lifeforms. All life was precious, from the adamantoise, to the ant. Serah eating meat again certainly raised some questions. Actually, just one, which Lightning hoped would prove to be debunked for the good of a certain Shiva l'Cie who may possibly be eating through a straw for the remaining duration of her stay.

She was just thinking on a suitable way to casually inquire without making her reasons obvious when she stopped dead in her tracks. Standing in the kitchen was the last human on earth she wanted to see. He jumped as Ultima embedded into the wall a hair's breadth from his ear.

The blonde turned with the frying pan in his hand, adding eggs while the bacon continued to hiss and sizzle on one side. He flashed a thousand megawatt smile that only served to add to her rising irritation.

"Lightning, hey!"

Lightning managed to stop grinding her teeth behind her lips to answer. Her tone was low, dangerous. The very same one she used to bring a raging Odin to a heel. "I'm going to give you two seconds to get the hell out of my house before I—"

"You're so cute," the man interrupted with a laugh, reaching for the pepper dispenser and shaking it over the eggs. "Except this is _Serah's_ house and we're _totes_ BFFs. Hey she told me you liked pepper. Is this too much or—"

Lightning was halfway across the kitchen floor and one second away from pummeling the intruder into a bloody pulp when Serah appeared from the back door, clutching a laundry basket. She wiped sweat from her brow and smiled, not even picking up on the raging hostility emanating from the older Farron.

"Coffee smells great Prompto," Serah said.

Serah _knew _this asshole? Lightning crossed her arms and willed Ultima into dematerialization, waiting.

_'Prompto.' A stupid name, for a stupid man_, she thought.

"Palma Civet, medium-dark roast. Usually goes for 100 gil a cup but I know a guy," the man was saying, nodding to the silver cannisters sitting on the countertop along with a small rectangular box wrapped in metallic paper. "There's bacon too, in case you haven't noticed."

"Ew."

"Tch. You Seeresses and your dietary habits," he snickered, unloading the food onto a waiting plate. "You're missing out, you know."

"You should have been here twenty years earlier then."

'Prompto' or whoever the man was rolled his eyes. "I think my mother would take issue with that."

Anger was very difficult to maintain on an empty stomach, so in spite of herself, Lightning's belly grumbled—very audibly too, in fact. Both heads turned to her. Serah stifled a giggle.

"Don't worry," Prompto grinned. "Plenty of bacon to go around."

Etrodamn him.

* * *

><p>The fact that the man was an exceptional cook (and that she had been living off 'fast' and 'instant' foods for the past four years) was possibly the only thing that shifted her position on the continuum from intense dislike to moderate irritation toward him. Serah had left for the temple leaving the two awkwardly jockeying for position at the sink with Lightning washing and Prompto drying. It was an unspoken rule in the Farron household that the cook never cleaned, unwanted guest or not, but he had offered and even Lightning had the good sense to admit it would help move things along. Serah also had offered him the guest room too, so there was that.<p>

"So what do you want?" Lightning broke the silence, throwing him a sideways glance. The man seemed to enjoy staring at her, and made no effort to hide it.

"How rude," he remarked. "I have to have an ulterior motive for visiting my BFF?"

"You work for Lucis Intelligence-you tell me. And Serah's not your BFF."

"Ahh so you've been asking Noct about me."

Lightning kept her silence and continued rinsing off the rest of the plates, stacking them neatly into the waiting dish rack.

"I'm just looking out for him," he said. "It's what I do."

"So you don't trust me," she concluded, unsurprised.

"Hey, I didn't say that."

"Then why'd you sneak into my house?"

A sly smile. "Because it's what I do for a living."

Lightning stopped what she was doing and looked at him cynically. "Lucis Intelligence breaks into people's houses and sexually harasses them for a living."

"Admittedly I _might_ have caught you at a bad time…"

"That's why they invented door bells, prick."

"I take it breakfast and a new phone wasn't apology enough?"

"Unless you want me to beat it out of you, no."

"I'm sorry . Really," he added, touching her arm so that she looked at him. His expression was a mixture of contrition and slight amusement. "You took me by surprise, is all. I'm usually a lot more…" he twirled his tea towel in the air for inspiration"…_suave_?"

Lightning gave him a dumb look.

"Right," he said, awkward, before changing the subject. "So anyway I got you a new phone." His expression brightened as he pointed to the wrapped box on the counter. "Latest model, too. Same number."

"How'd you know I needed a new-"

"Ignis wouldn't say where you went so I took the liberty of—"

"Breaking into my house again," Lightning realized, unimpressed.

"_Technically_, I didn't break anything."

"Technically I could break _your face_ for bringing up technicalities."

That shut him up.

Satisfied, Lightning finished off rinsing the last of the dishes and went to work wiping down the sink and cupboards.

"So what do you want?" she asked. "Seeing as you've basically seen fit to admit that you followed me here."

He pulled out his car keys and set them on the counter. "Heard you liked speed. Take me out for a drive?"

* * *

><p><em>Hey, been trying to reach you.<em>_  
><em>_Ignis won't say, but my guess is Bodhum?_

_Take care of yourself, okay?_

* * *

><p>The loud thunk Lightning's new smartphone made as it slammed against the floor of the glove box made Prompto chuckle in the passenger's seat beside her.<p>

"Knew that rubber phone cover would come in handy," he said. "What did Noct say?"

_Nothing I needed to hear._ "So does this thing have music or what," she muttered, fiddling with the radio.

"Hey don't let it get to you. Everyone knows Caelums aren't the best with difficult conversation. It's a miracle Ignis still has all his hair, what with him practically tearing it out every half a minute."

Rather than answer Lightning turned up the volume and returned her focus on the road ahead of them. For a long while Prompto said nothing, allowing her to stew in her own thoughts, but she could feel his eyes on her. Then, as if giving up, he turned his gaze on the forest whizzing past in a green blur and drummed his fingers against the window frame, eventually singing along to the song currently filling the silence. His voice was much easier to listen to than Snow's, at least.

"How do you know Serah?"

He laughed. "You're not going to like my answer."

"I haven't liked _anything_ you've said so far," Lightning pointed out. "I really doubt you could outdo yourself at this point."

"I really think I _can_, actually, but _no_ sword-throwing—at least until we're outside. I'd rather not bleed on the leather interior."

Lightning stared at him for a long moment.

"I'm serious," he said, actually _looking it_ for the first time. "This is a rental. Do you know how much it'd cost to clean her?"

_Her? _Lightning focused on the road again, shaking her head. "I see why Noctis has never mentioned you before."

"Oh honey if you knew," Prompto said quietly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The corners of his lips tugged. "You know, you're really starting to confuse me with all the questions. Which one do you actually want me to answer first?"

Lightning looked over at him coldly.

"Ugh, fine I showed up to your front door and Serah asked if I was your date to her wedding, happy? Also your sister is much too trusting for her own good."

"Not trusting," Lightning shook her head. "Serah's just always been a better judge of character than I am—gives people more credit than they deserve."

"Even saying that she should have seen me coming from a mile away. And she _did_ have that extra room ready anyway so it's not like I'd have been able to get away with it if I _wasn't _an untrustworthy person."

Lightning wondered if Snow knew about the arrangement yet. "So I guess I did bring home a date after all."

Prompto's face brightened. "I thought you didn't like me."

"I don't like you. You just happened to show up at a good time."

"From your attitude toward the matter I take it little sis has been interrogating you on your lovelife?"

As the Audi stopped at a crossing, Lightning's gaze drifted to an elderly couple sitting on a park bench nearby. Prompto's gaze followed.

"It's a side effect of getting married," said Lightning, while a group of school children shuffled past engaged in excited chatter. "You start thinking that being in a relationship will solve everyone's problems, and on, and on. I don't want to kill the mood so I'm keeping my mouth shut. It's her day, not mine."

"But she's still trying to set you up, huh?" Prompto inferred with a chuckle.

"Her 'great Seeress wisdom' for my mission was to 'trust in love'."

_DO NOT TRIVIALISE THE SEERESS' WORDS_.

"_Clever_," Prompto acknowledged. "So. _Are_ there any eligible l'Cie waiting for the time of day?"

Lightning gave him a sideways glance. "If there were, there aren't any now."

"Why's that?"

She looked at him skeptically. "Are you _sure _espionage is the right line of work for you?"

"Oh! Duh…" Prompto slapped a hand to his forehead, pointing to himself. "You mean…"

"Don't read into it too much."

Prompto looked ridiculously ecstatic anyway. "And _you_ said we couldn't be friends."

"We're _not_."

"Budding allies, then."

Lightning supposed she could live with that kind of arrangement. "Are you going to tell me why you're here? Flying all this way is no small thing."

"To apologize." Prompto said, but from the sudden ambiguity in those light blue eyes, it was clear the intelligence operative was still mulling over whatever he had really intended to say in his head.

Two could play this game.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later the wedding had rolled around, and Prompto was over at the punch table flirting up a storm with Vanille (much to Fang's dismay). From the star struck look in the redhead's eyes it was obvious he had her eating out of the palm of his hand. The only thing stopping Lightning from dragging him away by the collar was the fact that she was in the middle of a waltz with Raines, and that she had miraculously managed not to step on his feet so far.<p>

That fact, however, did not please her as much as the look on Raines' face when she arrived with Prompto earlier on. L'Cie or not she was still a woman; anyone in her heels would be smug about the attention she was receiving, _especially_ from Raines, because the latter was darkly handsome and had more admirers than she cared to count.

After hearing her rant about the arrogant way Noctis liked to dance circles around her Raines' had 'gallantly' insisted that they 'practice'. It'd be the perfect revenge for when she returned to Lucis, he explained, and Lightning despite knowing better had decided to humour him. Ten dances later her she finally acknowledged that he was as good an instructor as he was protector of the l'Cie family. No longer were her eyes glued to the floor, nor did she shuffle awkwardly about. She had found her rhythm, finally. Serah and the others were in good hands.

"What's your secret?" she asked suddenly.

Raines' head tilted slightly in bemusement. "My secret?"

"How is it you're so good at everything."

Music filled the silence between them as he continued to lead their dance, spinning her out. When he finally spoke, his tone was soft yet taut with a strain, as if the last strings of patience in him were finally beginning to unravel. "You shouldn't put me on a pedestal, Lightning," he said while she spun back to him. "Like everyone else here I have my own demons waiting when the curtain falls."

An image of dying embers and the memory Raines' consequent disappearance in the days that followed flashed through her mind suddenly, and understanding washed over her. There was no question of 'why' he left—the pain of losing his own brother would have even been too great a burden to bear for Etro's most patient son.

"You know," Raines mused. "I haven't become the man I am today because of my own singular efforts. I have become who I am because of the people I've met, the friends I've made over the years."

"_And_ now you've lost me," Lightning sighed, letting her attention wander over to the head table where she'd heard laughter. Serah was squirming in Snow's lap, fighting to free her arms while the latter smeared icing from their wedding cake on her cheek. The two noticed her and grinned in unison, Snow going so far as to raise an eyebrow in speculation at her dance partner. Making a note to give him hell for it later she smiled politely back and turned back to Raines.

"The secret is trust," explained Raines, chuckling at her reaction. "I'm not an effective teacher because I was 'taught how' to be one. I'm effective because I trust in the student's abilities, and the student in turn trusts in mine. You trust that I can teach you; and I trust that you can learn. It really is as simple as that."

_Trust, huh? _Lightning's eyes traveled to Prompto at the mention of that word. Though his arrival was certainly unexpected, Serah's warm welcome toward him couldn't have simply been out of the goodness of her own heart. Seeresses believed in many things, but not accidents. And she _had _been going out of her way to lump the two together every chance she got.

"So what's the verdict?" Raines asked, noticing her pointed stares in Vanille and Prompto's direction. The Lucii spy had his arm around Vanille's shoulder and was leaning in close whispering—innuendos, and sweet nothings no doubt—into her ear.

"I'm torn between 'piece of shit' and a catch," Lightning answered honestly. Even if he had made a less than savoury first impression on her, the man did possess a certain charm.

Raines laughed. "As always, your candor is refreshing."

"And your diplomacy is too good to be true."

"You need to give a little more credit to Vanille. There's...more to her than meets the eye."

"Are we speaking from experience?" Lightning asked, now curious. She'd never assumed him to be quite so amorous given his aloof nature, but it _had_ been seventeen years since she'd last seen him so…

"I think…that's enough diplomacy for tonight," Raines answered, sly.

Lightning laughed in spite of herself. Who knew the most serious of the l'Cie had a sense of humour? She noticed him watching her, a new found fascination in his eyes.

"I think that has to be the most underused laugh I've ever heard," he said.

"It's probably because I haven't had much to laugh about in a while," said Lightning. "Or smile for that matter." That probably had to have been the most honest thing she'd said since she returned.

"Perhaps I can remedy that," he offered.

Lightning snorted. It almost sounded as if he were asking her out. "Last I checked, Cid Raines, you weren't much of a comedian."

"You're right," he agreed solemnly, "I'm not."

_Shit_, Lightning thought, staring at him. _He's serious._

Odin grunted, but said nothing.

"You're surprised," Raines noted as their dance finally came to an end.

"I know I'm not the most..." she fell silent as he raised her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss on her knuckles.

"It seems Vanille isn't the only one you aren't giving enough credit to," Raines murmured as he straightened.

The man was much too disarming to be real. Or healthy. Etro knew the fair number of snake charmers she dealt with on a daily basis in Lucis. She crossed her arms now, creating a barrier in front of herself. "Are you referring to me or you?"

"Guess."

Well shit.

Lightning cleared her throat, trying to retain what little bravado she had left. "I'll have to…get back to you on that one."

Raines smiled. "Take your time. There really isn't a need for us to rush things, is there?"

Alright, _now_ he was making fun of her. "You wouldn't be saying that if you weren't a l'Cie," Lightning remarked reproachfully.

"Wouldn't I?" Raines challenged.

Lightning blinked, unsure if she had heard correctly.

With a chuckle the other l'Cie took a step and gently pulled her close, so as to whisper in her ear. The rich scent of cedar and bergamot filled her senses, derailing her train of thought. He smelt wonderful; _safe _even. "Good things come to those who wait," he whispered, "but better yet to those who _take_."

And then he was gone, the black tail of his tuxedo trailing behind him, along with the resentful looks from other female guests. Feeling the eyes of others on her, Lightning turned and saw Prompto smirking as he raised a glass to her. Hope pretended to take an interest in the ceiling, but Fang and Vanille were grinning from ear to ear.

Great.

* * *

><p>"<em>Soo<em>…you and Raines, huh?" Prompto asked a day later, while they were speeding along the blacktop for the sky ports.

"Me and Raines what?" Lightning all but yawned. She had quickly learned the easiest way of dealing with the snake charmer was by playing his game.

He grinned. "Don't play coy."

"You'd win if I was."

"Oh you're _good_. And here I was under the impression you'd never give anyone the time of day."

Lightning ignored the quip. "You talk about Raines like you know him."

"Know _of _him, more like," Prompto corrected, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. "He's a close friend of the King's. When I was little I remembered he used to visit the palace for days on end. Rygdea must have meant something to him, huh."

"Yeah. They were like—no, they _were _brothers." Lightning said, remembering that night in front of the pyre.

"That must have sucked. You know, when Rygdea…uh…"

"It's a part of being l'Cie," Lightning said, suddenly feeling tired. There was silence as the R8 came to a halt at the lights.

"Are you ready for it, though?"

"I've been ready my whole life. Nothing's more important to me."

Prompto glanced at her curiously. "Nothing at all?"

Serah.

Her fellow l'Cie.

Sazh and the orphans at Bonsai house.

"There's no room for selfishness, Argentum."

He smiled, perceptive. "You didn't answer my question."

Lightning gave the blonde a deadly sideways glance. "I've never shown you Ultima in dagger form, have I?"

"Dropping the topic now."

_Thank Etro._

"So I might have…had another motive for coming down here," Prompto admitted, his voice taking on a more serious tone when the lights changed and the R8 began moving again. His expression was similarly morose, making him seem older; more like the intelligence operative Noctis claimed he was.

"You don't say."

"There's going to be a meeting in Lucis." He switched off the radio as he said this.

"Tell me something new," Lightning said, turning on her side for one last look at the beach. Who knew the next time she'd get a forced vacation would be, if ever. Serah had been crying during their farewell, which Lightning wouldn't have been very bothered about, if she hadn't seen the apprehension in Snow's eyes. Serah had told him what she refused to tell her, hadn't she?

_But what? _

What was so abjectly broken that needed fixing? Where did all this 'love' crap come into play? Why was it so terrible for her to know beforehand? Screw paradoxes. Wasn't foresight usually a good thing? What was the good of having a Seeress if—

"I've always wanted the best for Noct," Prompto said, interrupting her thoughts. "I might never have exactly been what you'd call a 'good influence'—"

"—you don't say."

"Aww c'mon," Prompto frowned "I said I was—"

"I know. I'm just messing with you."

He smiled sheepishly. "But I've always had his back; looked out for him, you know? He's like the annoying little brother in our group. These past couple of years seem to have...he's changed. Only by a little, but he's definitely changed. Yeah. He's changed."

Bodhum was finally and truly behind them now; nothing but miles of blacktop ahead of them with no end in sight. Lucis was waiting. Noctis was waiting. Try as she might, her tone still came out bitter. "Change is natural."

"In my line of work, you learn not to take things at face value. You probably know what that's like."

Lightning shook her head. "It's none of my business."

"You don't really _believe_ that, do you?"

"The crystal is my only concern."

"That's a dangerous frame of mind to have when our world seems to revolve around them. Life in Lucis is a dream compared to everywhere else, and we have the crystal and you l'Cie to thank for that. You say you don't care, but you should—it's all over the news. The world economy's in pretty bad shape. There's unrest. Resources are starting to dry up. These are all symptoms, Light. Trouble's brewing."

"Get to the point."

"Doing what I do, I like to think I know the ins and outs of Lucis. But ever since I've gotten back I've felt...off somehow. I thought it was adjustment issues-I've been away from home too long, blah blah blah, but it's not. There's something in the atmosphere somehow, something in the air. Like everything's suddenly colder. Have you ever felt that way?"

"I think you've summarized my entire 4 years here."

"Thing is, I've felt this before: this emptiness abroad, but the feeling's always been much worse there...and until my time in Tenebrae; in countries without crystals."

Lightning was careful to keep her tone neutral. "What are you trying to say?"

"I think you know."

Her lips pressed tightly together. "I would have noticed."

"Are you sure?"

Lightning glared at him.

"Look, you've seen the dome, haven't you? They've got a lot more other tricks under their sleeve. The training ground barely scratches the surface. Ask anyone. Ask _Noctis._"

"I trust him. No matter what."

"You _can_ still lie to people you trust—"

_"No matter what_," Lightning snapped_._ She'd made a promise and she'd sooner see herself ripping her own crystal out of her chest before breaking it. "I know Caelum. He's not like his ancestors."

"He's definitely learned well from them." Prompto muttered.

Lightning exhaled. This was getting nowhere. "You said there's going to be a meeting."

"Yeah, but I'm not so sure I should include you now, when you're so set on believing him so…_blindly_."

"_Someone_ has to. And I wouldn't if a lot didn't happen over those four years. I trust him with my life; that's no small thing where I come from. There hasn't been a day where I've regretted that decision."

"Hey, I believe in him too. But I'm not stupid."

"Are you saying that I am?"Lightning held up a hand before he could answer. There were more important things to discuss. "What were you saying about the meeting? "

"A few months ago before I got back, there was a conference between King Regis and his advisors. What I found interesting is the fact that they _insisted_ Noct sit in. They never do that. Usually it's just an open invitation and then it's up to Noct whether he wants to attend or not, and they're usually centred on boring topics like Public Relations.

You and he travel to different parts of Lucis, you make nice with the locals, you kiss babies, take pictures, shake hands, blah, blah, blah. Rinse and repeat. Every freaking day. It's all a 'part of the plan'. The Crown Prince is at best a figure head until he inherits the kingdom. So when it comes to matters regarding the running of the kingdom, the advisors have the bigger voice when speaking to his father…_usually_."

Lightning's ears pricked up at the last part. "There are exceptions?"

"There's only _one _exception."

"And that is?"

"You."

"Excuse me?"

"Only with Noctis' _explicit_ consent can anyone _else_ be allowed to command the l'Cie to do anything. It's pretty important, especially where the crystal is concerned."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"From what I've heard about the meeting breaking down because of Noct storming out and then hearing about you being forced to take a break—which in all of Lucis' history with l'Cie has never been done before—it just seems…"

Lightning knew what he was trying to get at, but the fact remained. "Your evidence is coincidental. I've checked the crystal myself. Everything's fine."

"Huh. Alright, did Noct ever _say_ to you what the meeting was about?"

"Of course not. He's been—"

"Busy?" Prompto rolled his eyes.

"Yeah."

"Busy with what?"

"You want me to say something sarcastic, don't you?"

"Ugh, are you kidding me!" Prompto threw his hands in the air.

"The road," Lightning pointed calmly. If they crashed she'd survive, but Prompto's unfinished tale would keep her up past dawn.

"Sorry," Prompto said, calming down a bit. "But it's the million gil question. Don't you see! I've exhausted all my blackmail on this guy and he's refused to budge. That, I should tell you _never _happens. I know everything there is to know about Noct, one-night stands, favourite positions during _sex_," Lightning's face reddened at his blatantly lewd enunciation of the word and she punched him.

"I do _not _need to know that."

"You sure?" he said, wagging his eyebrows suggestively. "Could come in handy someday. He likes being on top-which I think isn't really surprising given his title."

Things became deathly quiet in the car. And then—

"OW!" Prompto yelped, holding one hand to his nose in pain. As blood began to trickle down his chin Lightning found a box of tissues in the glove box and tossed it at him.

A hasty cure spell and a few miles later she calmed down enough to ask. "You were saying?"

"There's going to be a meeting—top secret, yeah, no surprise there—in Lucis, a few days from now."

"If it's so secret why do _you_ know?"

"Light when I say 'top secret' I mean the rest of the population don't know. Actually, when I tell you _anything_ for that matter, just _assume_ that it's privileged info."

"So why are you telling me this if it's 'privileged'?"

"Because I like you, let's leave it at that. Moving on, the reason the meeting's being kept under wraps is because of who's going to be attending. Any guesses?"

"I want to say Niflheim, but your smile is putting me off right now."

"You were actually pretty close. It's Tenebrae."

"Tenebrae." Lightning repeated dubiously. "Really."

"I know, right? It goes against everything I've ever learnt as a Lucii countryman," Prompto said. "Goes against everything I've ever known about Noctis' old man, too. You know, I've lived in that place. You think the Caelum's have secrets? They've got nothing on the Fleurets. Politicians."

"So why are they coming all this way?"

"From my experience they normally _wouldn't_…not unless they had something to offer that we couldn't refuse, no, the more accurate word is _need_. We have the crystal, don't we? It stands to reason that nothing they could offer would be valuable enough for us to even _consider_ bargaining. It's one of the most fundamental reasons why Lucis has been so isolated."

"So what do they want?"

"I don't know, but if you're as curious as I am, I think we can put our heads together and find out. Noct's not going to tell me shit, _that_ I accept, but I might know a way that you can get him to talk. I might get a little invasive, but I think we're past that seeing as I _have_ seen you naked…" he flinched at Lightning's glare "okay _kind o_f. There are things I know about him that he's definitely never going to tell you so I need you to trust me."

_Trust me._

The more she heard that statement, the less she was beginning to like it.

"What do you want me to do?"

* * *

><p>A few days later Lightning was outside the conference doors fifteen minutes before Prompto finally arrived. To her little surprise he'd made no effort to don a suit and tie.<p>

_He'd probably wear it in the scruffiest way possible anywa_y, Lightning thought. He leaned against the wall beside her and scanned her attire apprehensively.

Lightning rolled her eyes, internally preparing herself.

"You know you can wear whatever you want, right? You don't _have _to wear the power suit for them to take you seriously." Lightning gave him a pointed stare, but the latter continued, and Lightning found the sight odd given his perverted nature.

"You're l'Cie aren't you? That should be more than enough. Hey, Noct put you up to this, didn't he? Moron's always going on about what the advisor's think about him. We're screwed, you know, if he ascends and they're still there. I don't know which to be more worried about: idiots giving Noct advice, or Noct actually following their advice. You know he will, because Regis does."

Lightning fell silent for a few seconds and then laughed quietly.

"What's the matter?"

"I think I might have judged you too soon."

Prompto let out a sigh.

Was he actually _disappointed _in her? "It's a _compliment_, Argentum."

"Oh I know," he said with a laugh, "it's just…it's a little too early to be saying that. You don't know me at all. I could be the bad guy. Heck, I've been the bad guy my entire life. Just ask Cor."

"Good point."

"You didn't answer my question by the way."

"You won't like my answer."

"Light, I'm not like the rest of the people in power here. There's nothing I could gain or lose from hearing your opinion."

Lightning gestured at the stoic paintings of Noctis' predecessors. "For all of Lucis' technological advancements they will still be an infant when it comes to change. Lucis' successors have all been kings. The holders of the highest positions in governing bodies and leadership roles belong to men. The presence of women in Lucis is muted or at the very most ignored altogether so it's really no surprise that children at a young age – boy and girl alike grow up believing the interests of boys and men will always trump the bodily integrity and dignity of girls and women. Change is not going to happen because _they don't want _to; change isn't going to happen because they will _never recognize the need _to."

"Why don't you speak out?"

"It's not my job. And even if I did—l'Cie or not, I will always be a woman first before anything else."

"Unfortunately for them," Prompto said, checking his watch. He straightened and stood in front of her, placing a hand beside her head. "Showtime," he said, smirking.

"I don't know how this is going to accomplish anything," Lightning said, more than a little apprehensive as he leaned in; close enough to kiss but far enough to carry on a conversation. To any passerby the scene would have looked like a pair of intimate lovers—which was exactly what Prompto was going for, and what Lightning had no idea _why_ she was going along with. How the hell was this meant to get Noctis to talk? The only way it would work would be if certain assumptions and hypotheses were correct, and though Lightning knew better than to venture into that territory, even she had to admit she was interested in seeing how the prince would react. There were whispers and rumors floating around the media about their being romantically involved, and though Noctis never mentioned or acknowledged them, she didn't think he was oblivious of them either. Her curiosity was natural, she reasoned to herself.

"Is my cologne too strong?" Prompto asked, while the doors of the conference room swung open. He leaned closer. "See, there's this cute nurse at the hospital…"

"I'll admit it's a little overwhelming," Lightning murmured, trying not to squirm as Prompto's lips inched closer to hers. She could feel her face beginning to heat up and prayed that he wouldn't notice.

(He did. There couldn't have been any other reason for that smirk on his face to grow wider than it already had been.)

"You know you're really cute when you're blushing like that." He cupped her chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting her gaze to his. He leaned even closer. "This doesn't _all_ have to be business you know..."

"_Prompto?_" Noctis sounded surprised and—Lightning was definitely sure she did not hear wrong—accusatory, too. The entire hallway quickly filled with the crystal's telltale hum.

Lightning saw a flash of mischief in Prompto's eyes before he looked over his shoulder.

"Noct, hey! Claire and I were _just_ talking about you!"

_"Claire?"_

In a poof of crystal dust Prompto was suddenly gone, leaving Lightning and the Lucis heir apparent standing awkwardly in the hallway together. She could see a million thoughts swimming in Noctis' eyes, but only one braved the chilled silence.

"I thought you guys hated each other._"_

Lightning nodded. "I despise him."

"But—"

"We've found it's more in the interests of your kingdom that we don't."

He continued to frown. "So you guys are good?"

"More than good."

"Really."

"Is there a problem with that?"

"No, it's good. He's my best friend. It's good that you guys are…" he cleared his throat and waved it off "he's a good guy—a bit of a womanizer, though."

"I noticed."

He looked at her, incredulous. "And you don't mind?"

"Like I said: we've found it mutually beneficial for Lucis if we do. And he seems to be good at his job."

"I see." He made a start toward her, but Lightning took a step back, wary.

"What's wrong?"

"Your eyes…" said Lightning, and as Noctis' hand flew to his temple in genuine surprise, the memory of his argument with his father months prior, replayed over in her head.

Four years she had served under this man, beside him. Four years she had _known_ him, _understood _him. Four years. Wiped clean in a single day. If Noctis were capable of coming close to raising his sword against his own _kin (_over a matter he refused to discuss, no matter how plainly the effect on him could be seen), was it safe to assume he would do the same to his own comrades?

_SO BE IT, THEN, _said Odin while Noctis closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. _SUCH WOULD NOT BE THE FIRST TIME GUARDIAN AND STEWARD HAVE TAKEN UP ARMS AGAINST EACH OTHER. YET ANOTHER REASON WHY YOU SHOULD REMEMBER YOUR PLACE. _

Noctis opened his eyes again. "Better?"

"Yeah," Lightning managed to say, giving a wane nod.

The doors opened again, and out stepped Regis, flanked by Cor and his ever faithful, ever squabbling Councilmen. As he came across the two of them Regis' expression became almost indecipherable: a strange mix of sobering calm and apprehension. Rather than acknowledging Noctis, his attention focused on her.

"Lightning," he said while she bowed respectfully. "Back so soon?"

"Soon enough, sire," Lightning replied, a careful smile in place.

Regis smiled, laughter in his eyes as he remembered. "The Seeress is well, I trust?"

"Yes sire. She sends her regards."

Regis chuckled, a low rich sound that reminded her of how much Noctis took after him. "Coming from the Seeress herself I cannot tell if that is a good thing or a bad thing."

"You're not alone sire."

"I suppose it's a good thing you're on _our side_, isn't it?" Regis said, and though he was facing her as he said it, even a blind man would have known he wasn't saying it to her.

"Yes sire."

"Good. As you were."

At that Noctis grunted and crossed his arms, looking pointedly in the other direction. When their footsteps died behind the next corner she finally glanced over. Noctis had been glaring after them the whole time.

"Floors going to melt if you keep that up," she said.

"Sorry," he ran a hand through his hair as he said it. "It's been kinda hectic these past couple of…you know."

"I wouldn't, actually, because you've been keeping me in the dark," Lightning said, crossing her arms.

Noctis looked at her oddly.

"What?"

"Nothing," he muttered, in a tone that clearly told her otherwise. "Let's just go."

He turned and started down the hallway, not even bothering to wait for her.

_STILL BELIEVE YOU ARE EQUALS? _

Lightning's teeth clenched behind her lips. A thousand evidenced arguments immediately sprang to mind, but she forced them down.

Pride had a cold, bitter aftertaste.

* * *

><p>The office of the next King of Lucis was usually relatively spartan: a large oak desk situated in the centre accompanied by two chairs, an almost empty bookshelf against the wall and an old grandfather clock that neither Noctis nor his predecessors had ever (or would ever) quite gotten around to fixing. Today—and the past few weeks as Lightning was willing to bet—chaos had found its nesting ground. The bookshelf was over stacked with grimoires, theses and historical texts, all earmarked with post-it notes in Noctis' untidy but legible scrawl with even more on the desk and into the chair Lightning took across from him. Bits and pieces of paper crumpled into balls filled the tiny waste basket and around it, along with what was looking to be the foundation for a potentially large pyramid of crushed energy drink cans.<p>

"Someone's been studying hard," Lightning commented, in what she hoped was a subtle attempt to approach the topic.

Over at the window with his back to her Noctis laughed quietly, but said nothing. Lightning kept silent, waiting. She looked to her feet, at the wrinkled piece of paper with furious scribbles on it and it held her attention only because it had caught Odin's, who had immediately went on guard.

_He's always been…determined, _Lightning said, in a bid to remain loyal.

(But was it truly loyalty if she herself felt that apprehension in spite of her words?)

_HE IS A MAN OBSESSED, _said Odin_. SEE HOW FAR BACK HE HAS GONE; HE ATTEMPTS TO TRANSLATE THE LANGUAGE OF THE ANCIENTS. _

_Perhaps he's sick of losing to me._

Odin was not nor would he ever be so easily dissuaded. _A SINGLE WORD IN BHUNIVELZE'S TONGUE CARRIES MORE POWER THAN ANY INCANTATION YOU AND YOUR FELLOW L'CIE HAVE EVER MASTERED. THESE ARE THE BUILDING BLOCKS OF THE FAL-CIE, OF ETRO. THIS IS NO LONGER ABOUT YOUR PETTY RIVALRY._

_So you agree then, _Lightning's eyes returned to the man before her. _That inquiring about this would not be overstepping our bounds. That my concern relates to the mission at hand. _

_AS SERVANTS OF ETRO YES WE ARE REQUIRED TO WATCH OUR ENEMIES. BUT MORE SO THOSE WHO HAVE POTENTIAL TO BE. _

_So I will ask._

_DO. TOO MANY OF OUR NUMBER HAVE FALLEN AS A RESULT OF OUR OWN COMPLACENCY. I DO NOT EVEN HAVE TO REMIND YOU OF YOUR PREDECESSOR._

_I am not him. _

_TIME WILL TELL. _

Noctis finally moved, tracing an unknown pattern with a finger against the glass. Lightning wondered when and why he had taken to wearing his gloves outside of the training grounds. His eyes met hers in the reflection. "How was Bodhum?"

"It was a nice change of pace."

"And Serah's wedding?"

Lightning remembered Raines' offer and smiled. "Went off without a hitch."

"That's good. I'm glad you were able to get away from all of this."

In the reflection on the glass she saw him smile as he said that, and in that moment she was tempted to smile with him; to believe everything really was as 'fine' as he had claimed them to be.

But if there was one thing she had learnt from serving a being that watched over humanity from obscurity, it was never to take for granted the little details that made the bigger picture. Or the symptoms that seemed to be pointing toward a big problem.

"You know you never really did get around to telling me why you got so angry at your father."

"Oh _that_. It was nothing really, just the usual: politics, my responsibilities, growing up, blah blah blah..."

Lightning picked up the piece of paper lying at her feet and held it up as evidence. "I don't remember you ever rushing to hit the books every time your father or the council reprimanded you. In fact I'm definitely sure it was a glass of wine…or three."

He shrugged, nonchalant. "Times change. As future King I need to be taken seriously. And you of all people know how much that seriousness decreases when people see me drunk."

"But _why_, though?" Lightning pressed. "I know you can be reckless at times, but never to a point where the _Council_ feels they need to step in. They may not like you, but they do respect you. Why would you—"

A laugh escaped Noctis suddenly, cutting her off.

"What's so funny?"

"_You_."

"Me," Lightning repeated flatly.

"You're always complaining about me not caring enough, and now that I _do, _you're telling me that I care _too much_. Are you l'Cie that apprehensive about change?"

"We're also apprehensive about _secrets_," she said.

In an instant Noctis' entire body had gone rigid. "I don't know what you mean," he said, tone evasive.

Lightning buried her frustrations and tried again. "Noctis we can tell each other anything. I'm behind you, no matter what."

"I know."

"So then tell me. Tell me what's going on. Unload." You trust me don't you?

Noctis only laughed. "I thought l'Cie didn't care about politics."

"I care enough to know I don't like what it's doing to you." The laughter faded. "I trust you Noctis. Where I come from that's no small thing."

"I know, Light. Believe me I do. But you have to understand that—"

A soft knocking at the door cut him off.

"Who is it?" Noctis snapped.

"Lord Noctis?" The voice that answered was unrecognizable, but unmistakably female. Noctis immediately whirled around, face turning ashen and white before his eyes met hers. He had the look of someone whose dirty laundry had just been hung out to dry.

The woman outside let out a laugh, oblivious of the tension inside the room.

"Don't tell me you fell asleep at your desk again." The knocking resumed. "Noct if you're not out by the count of five, lunch will be on you."

"_'Noct'_?" Lightning mouthed questioningly.

"Just a second," Noctis called. Avoiding her gaze he stepped past her, rustling up leaves of paper as he did so. He stiffened as a beautiful blonde woman with eyes the colour of violets greeted him with a kiss on the cheek—a woman Lightning would have been a fool to not recognize.

But what the hell is she doing _here_?

"Your highness," Lightning bowed, becoming the epitome of calm while her thoughts began to swim in chaos.

_I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT OUR PAST GRIEVANCES AGAINST THE SHADOW KINGDOM HAVE SLIPPED KING REGIS' MIND, _said Odin on a growl.

_I do too._

Noctis' tone was awkward as he made the introductions. "Stella this is the Lucis l'Cie, Lightning. Lightning, this is Princess Stella Nox Fleuret: Crown Princess of Tenebrae. Lightning I'm afraid I'll have to cut this meeting short. We will discuss this when I return."

Lightning found herself wheeling. Why was he acting so formal all of a sudden? As her eyes met his she saw a silent plea in them for her to maintain her silence, and so she went down on one knee, bowing her head stiffly.

"Yes N-_sire_."

"You're dismissed."

"Would you like to join us for lunch?" Stella asked, when Lightning was halfway out the door. Behind the princess Noctis' expression was apologetic.

"Thank you, but no, your highness." Lightning's gaze bored right through Stella to the man behind her. Her tone was cold as ice. "I'm sure you have much more important things to talk about."


	4. William

a/n: Thanks for the feedback! I run on feels mainly but I like hearing what you guys think :)

Anyway, I'm lazy/shit at descriptions/scenery so I thought I'd world build by using Noctis' research + notes to paint a picture of the type of universe we have in 'Fulcrum' as well as little tidbits—little stories from 'NPC' characters. I'll sprinkle them here and there every now and then. I was inspired by the voxophones from Bioshock.

For anyone who was thinking this was a 'new chapter' and that I update freaking fast: nope. I've set October 31st as a goal for the next time we'll hear from Lightning. You can flame me/drop death threats in my PM box if it doesn't happen though lol. **Edit 07/11/14**: I lied.

Okay, time to nerd out. This space is not canon-friendly. Nope. Go hard or go home...

**Edit 07/11/14: **

This note is going to be posted on all of my fics because there's an anon out there who continually leaves reviews thanking my friend Cam277 for writing _my fics._ I thought it was a joke at first but this person _genuinely thinks_ this is Cam's account. This is the only way I can get this message across, so sorry everyone who has to suffer through this, but this is a nail that needs to be hammered down. I think all this confusion stemmed from me stating that I've adopted Suisse Garden and Eidolons/L'Cie - two lightis fics that had been scrapped by her a few years back-_which will be exclusively posted on ao3_.

Hi Anon,  
>You seem to know Cam's real name and like casually mentioning it in reviews so I can only assume you know her in real life-which is cool. I like Cam277: she's a cool gal. But the way you carry on, throwing her name at me as if you knowing is somehow supposed to make you superior to all my other readers pisses me off. This is <em>my <em>work. If you miss Cam so much, as I can _painfully_ tell you do-message her. Her account's in my favorites. Just leave me and my fics out of it. Don't get me wrong though, I like that you enjoy my work. But you know what I'd like more? Being credited for _fucking writing _it.

I'm sure you have a lovely personality-I don't give a fuck. This shit is annoying.

-mic drop-

* * *

><p>'<strong>William<strong>'

* * *

><p><em>"The following interview has been conducted with the l'Cie's anonymity held in the strictest confidence.<br>__Though some of the opinions expressed herein are not enough to be representative of the l'Cie community as a whole,  
><em>_they do provide an interesting insight when studying their behaviours and interactions with human society."_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Kramer Institute (Producer). (1912AF). <em>Unlocking the l'Cie. <em>[Audio].****

* * *

><p><strong>Interviewer<strong>: (_static_)-with you stating you wanted to address the misconception humans have of l'Cie.

**William**: _Misconceptions. _You aren't to blame; we are quite an exclusive club.

**Interviewer**: Secretive, some might say.

**William**: The only secrets we keep are the ones not ours to share.

**Interviewer**: Back to misconceptions. Which would you like to address?

**William**: There seems to be this innate fear people have of us.

**Interviewer**: Is that fear not understandable? That the power that defeated Bhunivelze the Destroyer _should_ be feared?

**William**: It's understandable that people fear what they do not know; but my concern lies more with that they make no effort to comprehend the _why_ of it. Paddra has always had its doors open.

**Interviewer**: 'Open wide, but letting almost nothing in', it has been said.

**William**: (_laughs_) Perceptive.

**Interviewer**: Tell me about the existence of l'Cie.

**William**: I suppose…it can only be described as a complicated form of… _symbiosis_: two minds or souls linked to form a singular self, bound together by ties much thicker than blood and more meaningful than the human concept of 'family'. The human soul is from the world of the living; referred to by us l'Cie as _Ecumene_; the Seen. The eidolon soul is from world of the dead; referred to as _Valhalla_; the Unseen. But this is not entirely accurate.

**Interviewer**: No?

**William**: To understand our existence one must closely examine the worlds of origin. For such a relationship to work, there must be common variables on both sides, elements that allow for mutualistic gain, _reasons that make sense_; in layman's terms, for it to work.

**Interviewer**: So there _are_ logical reasons, barring magical enchantments that explain how you exist?

**William**: Enchantments and spells are not illogical; rather they are products of logic. To control magic we use incantations; verbal commands or instructions to manipulate the crystal matter around us. Granted, the language is bastardised, not as potent as the language of the Fal-Cie, but just as effective. I'm sorry. I seem to have digressed. I do understand what you mean by 'logical', I just felt that this other misconception humans had about magic needed to be addressed.

**Interviewer**: I'm glad you did; it certainly seems like an interesting topic for debate.

**William**: But a complete waste of time, I assure you.

**Interviewer**: You mentioned you had a logical reason. Care to elaborate?

**William**: If we think of life and death as each being devoid of the other then it stands to reason that there are no common variables between eidolon and human that would help in the survival and continued existence of l'Cie. One might even say that the relationship would be redundant. Would you say you agreed with this hypothesis?

**Interviewer**: I…suppose. So then…how—

**William**: The terms 'Valhalla' and 'the world of the dead' are not synonymous.

**Interviewer**: They're not?

**William**: It's the biggest misconception humanity has of l'Cie. This is where the terms _Seen_ and _Unseen—_commonly used by us l'Cie— to describe the human and eidolon's respective places of origin become more meaningful. L'Cie refer to _Ecumene_ not as the world of the living, but as the world as _humans_ know it; the world that _has been seen. _Valhalla is the world beyond Ecumene; unexplored, _yet to be seen_.

**Interviewer**: So where do souls go when they die?

**William**: (_chuckling_) I thought you wanted to know about l'Cie souls.

**Interviewer**: My apologies—please, continue.

**William**: 'Souls' is the key term. Humans assume that the eidolon is a manifestation of its human partner's will, and that is not totally incorrect. In reality, it is the eidolon who chooses the human. Why don't we try an example to illustrate? Tell me: what is the number one trait you value above all else.

**Interviewer**: Well, I'm not entirely certain, but it'd have to be resourcefulness.

**William**: Resourcefulness. (_laughs_) Now there's a trait that would have been useful a millennia ago. Now, say for instance you were chosen like us by Etro. You would no doubt have been chosen by an eidolon who used 'resourcefulness' as a measure of a person's character.

**Interviewer**: So eidolons are as alive as humans. They are not simply summoned…_beings_ you call into battle?

**William**: Of course. Like humans eidolons have their own place of creation: Valhalla. They are living, breathing, life forms in their own right, with their own sense of 'self', able to form their own thoughts, able to make conscious decisions. The reason they do not walk freely on our plane is the same reason why we, their human halves cannot walk freely on theirs. Think about a fish trying to live on land.

**Interviewer**: Hence the symbiosis.

**William**: Yes.

**Interviewer**: Is one capable of living without the other?

**William**: It depends on your definition of 'living'. Can human and eidolon exist separately, lead separate lives? Of course. Humans and eidolon alike have been doing it since before Bhunivelze. You don't have an eidolon—you're doing pretty well for yourself: Dean of Anthropology and at such a young age. I can't imagine an eidolon typing out your curriculum vitae for you.

**Interviewer**: (_laughs_) Thank you.

**William**: Unfortunately what I said earlier is applicable only in the case of humans and eidolons who have _never_ been bound to one another. In Valhalla time ceases to exist, hence why an eidolon's longevity enhances the lifespan of its human partner. But that is not to say however, that eidolons are invulnerable. Enhanced regenerative capabilities aside they are, as stated before, living breathing organisms. They can fall in battle just as humans do. With a measure of concentrated effort they can be killed. And should one die whilst the other lives, all that is left for the survivor…is pain; more acute than losing a beloved one. Imagine suddenly waking up one day with your senses gone. Imagine seeing one day, and seeing nothing but darkness the next. Imagine hearing one day, and then nothing at all. Touching. Tasting. Smelling. The emptiness experienced is a void filled only with loneliness. And in time; madness. There have been times where I've had to…as a mercy, you understand… I—(_exhales_) I'm sorry I need a moment…

**Interviewer**: We can stop here, if you'd like.

**William **: No, I'd like to continue. Just give me a moment to collect my thoughts…

**Interviewer: **Whenever you're ready.

**William: **_(laughs shakily)_ I need to stop with the digressions, else this interview would never get anywhere. You know, if not for Bhunivelze, the common goal of protecting both Valhalla and Ecumene would never have existed, and l'Cie, as a result. But He did happen, and at the moment our souls cried out for a way to save our homes, Etro answered us. A constellation formed in the skies that very night, reflecting the hundreds of souls bound together; the promise eidolon and human had made with the Goddess and with each other, to protect the balance of both worlds. You see this constellation just as winter ends. Care to hazard a guess?

**Interviewer**: _Mirus_.

**William**: And with no hesitation at all, very good. In the fal-Cie tongue _Mirus_ means 'wonder'. In today's world it's more commonly known as—

**Interviewer**: Miracles. Perhaps the only word fitting enough to describe the l'Cie existence.

William: (_laughs_) Many of us are content with '_impossible_'.

**Interviewer**: Have you ever visited Valhalla?

**William**: Of course. I can see that you'd want me to paint a picture for you, but Valhalla is not anything that can be simply described, only experienced—as selfish and pretentious as that sounds. It is perceived differently among different l'Cie, but the feeling you have upon arrival is the same. And though _you_ may never have the chance to see Valhalla with your own eyes, I'm certain you have experienced this feeling as well as difficult as it is to describe.

**Interviewer**: And what feeling is that?

**William**: (_softly_) _Home_.

(_static_)

**Computer: "Remaining recording unreadable."**

* * *

><p><em><span>Notes<span>_:  
><em>Rest of archived footage unreadable—need to see Ignis.<br>__Who is William? Is he still alive? Dead?  
><em>_Interviewer's next of kin? Fal-Cie language—powerful  
><em>_Incantations.  
><em>**MIRACLES**


End file.
